Our Love Conquers All
by Pca student
Summary: AU. Gabriella has a stalker, a bad man who's after her, a dark secret from her past, gets blackmailed and has to end things with Troy. Will her secret eventually come out?
1. Gabriella's suspicions

**Summery: Gabriella has a stalker, a bad man who's after her, a dark secret from her past, gets blackmailed and has to end things with Troy. Will her secret eventually come out? Read to find out! **

**The events and whatever happened in the hsm movies, never happened in this story. **

* * *

><p>September 5th, 2006:<p>

Gabriella Montez was on her bed reading a romance novel. It was already going to be her first day back to East High and her final year. She couldn't believe she already had to go back. She didn't have any problems with school. Infact she loved school. She liked learning new things. One of her favorite subjects in school was math. She was a member of the Scholastic Decathlon club; along with her best friend Taylor who she has known since the seventh grade.

Gabriella still had about five minutes before the bus would come. She turned on her TV and the news happened to be on. It was on one of her favorite channels that would usually have on romantic movies and TV shows. She was a huge fan of romance! But what was on the news had to be very important if it was on every channel. She wasn't really that interested in watching the news; it was basically always just about depressing stuff. But what she saw made her skin crawl. She heard a young teen girl scream as a masked guy grabbed her by the throat and made her face him.

_"ATTENTION ALL TEENAGE GIRLS! There's this sick man out there known as the masked man since his identity is unknown. Anyway he's a pedophile and likes to mess with, sexually harass and rape teenage girls. He comes out at night and will come across any young girl who's all alone. Police have been trying to track him down since but he's just too fast and always manages to get away."_

Gabriella was scared and clinged on her pillow. She couldn't bare to watch anymore of this and shut the TV off. She felt very bad for that girl who got treated that way but was happy that she was still alive. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom calling her. "Gabriella! Troy's at the bus stop waiting for you!"

"Coming mom!" She quickly gathered her stuff and rushed downstairs.

"You have a great day. I can't believe you're already in your last year of High School; it feels like just yesterday you were only in Kindergarten." Miss. Montez gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too mom."

"What about me?" Behind her was a little boy. His name was Bobby and he was her two and a half year old brother. Gabriella smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after school." She went outside and headed for the bus stop.

Troy Bolton was her long time best friend who recently became her boyfriend over the summer. The two have known each other since Kindergarten and now they were already in their senior year of High School.

"Hey Gabriella." He pulled her in for a quick kiss and she giggled a little. "Hi Troy."

"I missed you over the summer. The only time we saw each other was when we went to my uncle's lake house." Troy's uncle had wanted to see him and invited him over; so Troy decided to ask her to tag along and she happily accepted. That was the only time they saw each other over the summer and that was when he also asked her to be his girlfriend. She stayed with him there for about the whole week. After that, they would just call each other on and off and keep each other updated on what was going on.

"I missed you too Troy." She replied causing him to kiss her again.

On School campus, they both walked inside the building holding hands and giving each other cute glances. They were both greeted by all their friends. Taylor squealed when she saw Gabriella and rushed over to give her a big hug. "How was your summer? It's been so long!"

"Oh it was great."

Chad and Troy highfived and playfully slapped each other's backs. "Good to see you wildcat. Looking forward for another boring year of learning?"

"Well actually-" Before Troy could finish, a crowd of cheerleaders squealed and crowded him, Gabriella was right next to him too and she knew that both she and Troy really didn't like to be crowded like that. She was a little jealous; after all 'she' was Troy's girlfriend; not them!

"One at a time." Troy told them. They were all talking at once and he couldn't understand a word they were saying; it was just a bunch of babbling to him.

"We missed you Troy." Stacy said. She had blonde hair with light blue highlights.

"We've been thinking about you all summer." Nicole said. She had brunette hair.

One cheerleader stepped in front of the others. She was cheer captain, one of the most popular girls in school. Almost more popular than Sharpay. Well at least she tried to be. Her name was Amanda and she had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She was liked by many people but she wasn't very nice to those below her or when she didn't get her way; she would throw a tantrum. She was worse than Sharpay! She cleared her throat to speak. "Hey Troy!" She twirled her hair; flirting with him. "Listen, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime. You know; on a date."

Gabriella turned to Troy and saw that he wasn't interested in this girl at all. She was relieved. She knew Troy wasn't the kind of guy who would go for the hot girl and ditch his own girlfriend; it was Amanda that she was wary about. Sometimes when Troy didn't want to hurt people's feelings; he'd say yes.

"I'm sorry Amanda, but I have a girlfriend."

Amanda's mouth dropped. "What? Since when?" She was shouting.

Troy smiled and pointed in Gabriella's direction. "Since over the summer."

Amanda gasped. "Her? She's not even popular!" The next words really hurt Gabriella and made Troy angry. "She's just a freaky math girl, a geek, an outcast, a nobody! No guy in their right mind would ever go out with her."

Troy held onto Gabriella's hand as all this stuff was being said. Amanda wasn't finished, she continued. "You don't deserve her Troy. You're way out of her league. You're too good for her. You deserve me. You being friends with her is weird enough but being boyfriend and girlfriend? You don't want to ruin your reputation or become a laughing stalk; do you?"

"I don't give a damn about my reputation!" Troy yelled. "I love Gabriella Montez and nothing or nobody is going to change my mind!" Gabriella's heart melted as Troy said this.

Amanda was angry and her hands were balled in a fist. "We'll see about that Troy. You will be mine." She stormed off swinging her purse.

Gabriella turned her attention on Troy after watching Amanda walk off. "Did you really mean all that?" She asked.

"Of course I did." He took her hand again. "Don't let her get to you. She's just jealous." They headed for homeroom; hand in hand. Troy sat in the front row near his two friends Chad and Jason. Gabriella was in the second row next to Taylor and Kelsi. Ms. Darbus was their homeroom teacher and she had a strong dislike for cell phones.

"Okay class; settle down."

A boy walked in the class; obviously new since no one has seen him before. He was dressed in black and the hood of his jacket was over his head. Something about him seemed dark; other than the way he was dressed. Ms. Darbus looked up from a paper she was reading when she heard his footsteps. "Uh, may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Mark; a new student." He replied without emotion. Gabriella looked up from her novel when she heard him say his name. Mark? She knew a boy named Mark before. Could it possibly be the same one she was thinking about? She couldn't tell because the hood was covering him. "Right, well we have a rule about wearing hoods in this school, so you might want to remove it and there's an empty seat in the back." Ms. Darbus explained.

Gabriella watched as he slowly walked to the last row but not too slowly. She was the only one who was watching him and seemed suspicious. She didn't know they were having a new student. Wouldn't Ms. Darbus have told them? It's almost as if he just appeared out of nowhere and not even Darbus herself was expecting him. Gabriella continued to read her novel; suspiciously, until class began.

Mark got a cell phone out of his pants pockets and turned it on. He had it on mute so nobody would hear it. He looked up and made sure Ms. Darbus wasn't looking at anyone. She was busy writing something on the board. He pointed his cell phone in Gabriella's direction and took a picture. A flash was heard and Mark quickly dropped the phone on the floor as the class gasped. Ms. Darbus walked over to where the phone was and picked it up. The phone was near Gabriella's feet! "Miss. Montez! You know we have a strict rule against cell phones." She told her.

"But it wasn't-"

"Detention; after school." Ms. Darbus interrupted. She walked back to the board and continued writing.

_'Great.' _Gabriella thought. It was only her first day back and she already had detention. That wasn't even her cell phone. She had a bad vibe and felt like someone was out to get her. She had felt this way ever since Mark walked in the class. Maybe it was his phone? She couldn't help but feel that he was trying to get her in trouble for some reason. Their was something off about him.

The day might have gone slowly; but Gabriella was happy when she heard the last bell ring. This day was just different from other days, and most of the reasons had to do with Mark. She couldn't shake off the bad feelings she had. She knew it had to be his cell phone. When she was picking up her pencil; she heard a flash and when she looked up she saw mark putting something in his pocket and he just looked suspicious. She had no idea why she was happy that school was out; she still had to stay longer for detention. But on the bright side; at least Mark wouldn't be around.

As she headed for the detention room; she accidentally bumped into Mr. Willows. He was her science teacher and he was also a very kind and generous man. He was her favorite teacher and she knew him since the eighth grade, he was somewhere in his early forties. She even had a little crush on him back then. She knew that when she needed to talk to someone about her problems; that he was the one to tell. He really understood his students and wasn't as strict as the other teachers were. "Ms. Montez." He greeted.

She gave a small smile. "Oh hey Mr. Willows. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologized.

"That is quite okay Ms. Montez. You know I could never hold anything against you." He replied with his usual friendly, kind and assuring smile. "So where were you headed off too? From what I saw, it didn't look like you were about to leave."

Gabriella's cheeks lit up. She was embarrassed and really didn't want people to know that she had gotten her first detention even though she knew that she didn't do anything wrong. "Well I have detention." She finally replied.

"You?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't angry; he was just surprised to hear this.

"It was all a misunderstanding." Her cheeks grew redder.

He led her over to a bench and sat down. "Well you can tell me all about it; I have all day." He chuckled a little.

"Well someone took a picture of me in class with their cell phone but by the time Darbus turned; she saw it near my feet and thought it was mine." She then sighed. "I think that it might have been the new student."

"Did you try telling her?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded. "She wouldn't let me finish."

"Well you know me; I'm a very understanding guy. I could try talking to her about this if you tell me a little more about this new student." He explained. "Is it a he or a she?"

"A he."

"Name?"

"His name is Mark. He didn't really say his last name but he does look familiar to me."

"Mark Pinules."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked more terrified than shocked. It was just so horrible to hear his full name. It was the same Mark she knew in Junior High and now he was back in her life! She obviously didn't like the boy and he obviously didn't like her either. "Mark Pinules?"

He nodded; not seeming to detect the fear that she only half managed to chock back. He suddenly became concerned. "Is something wrong?"

She shoke her head forcing a smile. "No, not at all." She slowly got up from the bench. "Well I guess I better be on my way to detention now. It was nice talking to you again Mr. Willows."

"You as well Miss. Montez."

She went to detention. As soon as she set foot in the room; she received some looks from students who were throwing crumpled paper at each other. They stopped and stared; wondering what such a good student would be doing in detention. She found an empty seat in the front row; ignoring remarks, whispers and stifled laughter from other students. She decided to get started on her homework to give her something to do.

When detention was finally over; she made her way out of the classroom. She couldn't wait to get home and get ready for her date with Troy. He was going to take her to central park and for dinner; they were going to a nice Italian restaurant. She gasped when she felt someone bump into her. "Oh I'm-" Her mouth was a-gap when she saw it was Mark Pinules. They were reunited after four years.

He wore a smirk. "Well hello to you too Miss. Montez."


	2. Hurting the one she loves

Gabriella stepped back with the look of fear still in her eyes. She just had to bump into HIM! Out of all people. Heck she wouldn't care if it was Amanda; anyone but Mark, anybody! "M- Mark?" She finally managed to say.

"Why so surprised?" He was sarcastic. As if she was supposed to know he would be here and why should she know. She just wanted to forget about him but now that was impossible. "Oh and by the way; I'm sorry about your little detention." His arms were folded and he looked smug.

"It wasn't me." She couldn't even look at him. He was a real creep who enjoyed making her life miserable.

He chuckled. "I know. That was my cell phone and you looked adorable."

Her mouth dropped. "I knew it was you! I had a feeling that you would pull something like that. You are a real creep Mark and why is it that you enjoy bringing me such misery and pain?" She was on the verge of yelling.

"You can say what you want Miss. Montez but remember; I know your secret. The secret that you've been hiding from everyone for so long. The secret that if revealed; could ruin your entire life and we wouldn't want that; would we?" Oh she just wanted to punch that smug off his face. It was haunting her and she was sure that it would be the first thing she would see the second she closed her eyes at night.

"You- you wouldn't?" He knew that he had her right where he wanted and continued. "Oh believe me Miss. Montez; I would. Not only that but I would also post that pic I took of you in class on the internet."

Tears were dripping from her eyes. She could not allow him to do this to her. He had already done enough damage to her. "No-"

He saw her pleading look and grew happier. "But I feel like being nice so here's how things are going to work; I won't tell or show anyone your precious secret or post that pic of you online but if you want me to not ruin your life; you must end things with Troy, break up with him and crush his heart and soul."

She was shocked by this. How did he even know that she was in a relationship with Troy? What was Mark, her stalker or something? "Wait, how did you-"

"I heard you two talking about your after school plans during break time out in the courtyard. Look after you go out on your 'little' dates, just break up with him, tell him it's over and that things just aren't working out between you guys."

Gabriella couldn't believe what she had to do in order for her secret to not be revealed. Would it be worth it? Of course it would! She loved Troy but her secret was serious, it wasn't anything silly or embarrassing; it was a secret that was so dark that if people knew; she wouldn't be treated the same. People would taunt her till graduation, point fingers and just thinking about what could happen made her feel worse. She breathed in as she made her decision. The look she gave him was enough for him to know the choice she had made. She was going to break up with Troy Bolton.

His smile was smug and full of victory as he watched her leave the building. Gabriella sighed as she pushed open the door and made her way down the steps. She knew she was going to regret what she was about to do and couldn't get the image of a heart broken Troy out of her head.

* * *

><p>Troy and Gabriella were in the woods of Central Park; taking a nice stroll. He noticed that she seemed very quiet and wondered what was wrong. She didn't say much when he picked her up for their date. It was already going on six. "Are you alright?"<p>

At first Gabriella didn't respond. She was still lost in her own thoughts and knowing that things were going to be over between them as soon as the date was over; just saddened her. She couldn't refuse Mark's offer, she had to do everything he told her to do. She was basically his puppet and he was able to control her strings and move her around. Things have been that way since he found out her secret. "Huh?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you were alright. Are you?"

She managed to force a smile. She hated lying to him, but he just wouldn't understand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He was unconvinced but decided not to pressure her. She was probably just bummed about detention. "How about we go to the Italian restaurant now?" He asked changing the subject.

"Great." She replied.

They went to the Italian restaurant and got a table for two. Their spot was near the fire place; which would make their dinner date very romantic. Gabriella could barely eat her plate of spaghetti with meatballs and Troy noticed this as he could not stop looking at her, concerned. What was going on? Was their something that she didn't want him to know? Things were quiet and on Gabriella's part; awkward because she knew why their was silence between them. She couldn't say anything to him; she was too guilty to even savor their last and only date they would ever have; ever and it was all because of Mark, all because of that jerk!

Troy sighed getting tired of the silence and managed to say something; anything. "Gabriella."

She looked up from her plate; she was fidgeting with her fork hoping that he wouldn't suspect that something was wrong. "Huh?" She asked; quickly looking up and in to his confused blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're having a great time? Cause I can't help but notice that you seem, well; a little distressed about something."

Gabriella couldn't lie to him especially after looking very deep into his piercing blue eyes for the second time. But she just had no choice. She HAD to resist; no matter how much she just wanted to explode right now and tell him what a creep Mark was. She had to remain her self control, because even though Mark wasn't around and it was just her and Troy; still she had this feeling of being stalked and that he could be listening through the walls or be invisible like a ghost. "No, I'm fine Troy. I'm really having a great time." She then sighed. "It's just...I don't know, I mean...I guess I'm still just a little bummed about detention." She lied.

Troy chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess I'd be pretty bummed about it too." He knew that something else was obviously bothering her. She just for some reason didn't want to tell him what it was. And he decided not to push her anymore. Maybe she would tell him when she was ready.

The rest of their dinner date was pure silence and awkwardness. Gabriella really wished that she was having a great time because she should and Troy really wished he knew what was going on.

After they finished their food; they left a tip for the waiter and walked out the restaurant. When Troy was walking Gabriella home; she wanted to stop on her sidewalk. _'This is it.' _She thought as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Troy wanted to know.

She sighed once again. "I'm sorry Troy...but I can't do this."

He was confused. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry but things just aren't working out." She was having a hard time ending things with him. She was relieved when he still looked confused but she knew she had to break his heart. Her heart was beating so loud that she felt like the world could hear.

"I don't understand-"

She cut him off. "Our relationship Troy." Tears began to escape her eye lids and she breathed in as she continued to speak. "I-I...can't do this." She said mostly to herself. She couldn't break up with him; she was having a hard time. She really wanted to be with him.

Troy looked shocked and heart broken. Did she want to break up with him? What did he do wrong? Everything was going so great. That's what he thought. "You want to...break up?" His voice was cracking. She couldn't bare to look at him. His eyes looked sad and like he was about to cry.

She shook her head not wanting to look at him anymore. She couldn't stay around knowing that she had hurt someone she really cared about and loved. "I'm sorry troy; but it's over." And without looking back; she ran; leaving him heartbroken and wondering what he did wrong.

Gabriella could no longer control her tears. She swung the door open as soon as her mom unlocked it for her; then she ran in sobbing. Mrs. Montez was very concerned and sad to see her daughter like this.

Gabriella ran upstairs like a madwoman, entered her room and slammed the door as hard as she could. She looked down at a vase of red roses she had on her dresser. They were given to her by Troy when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She picked up the vase; examining it. "MARK, YOU STUPID DICK HEAD! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!" She violently threw the vase at the wall and it shattered into million pieces just like her and Troy's broken heart.

What she didn't know was that Mark happened to be outside her window; hiding behind a bush. He had been following her and Troy on their dates to make sure she was gonna do what he told her to do. He listened in on their break up with a satisfied smug. Oh how that Montez girl would do anything to keep her precious secret. He chuckled to himself a little as he watched her throw a tantrum. "Oh believe me Montez; I am happy." He said to himself, sinisterly.

Gabriella's life was ruined and it was all because of him. He was her stalker, her master and she just couldn't say no or stand up for herself. She was always under his control because she gave him that power. So she had just broken up with Troy Bolton and her secret will remain a secret. She could have refused; but either way she would have been miserable. Because he OWNED her. She was his victim, his puppet.


	3. Taking care of buisness

Gabriella sighed as she threw herself on the bed and buried her head under the pillow. She felt like such a jerk for crushing Troy. He was going to hate her! But he couldn't know why she dumped him. Her life had been stolen ever since Mark found out her secret; all he ever did was threaten and blackmail her. When he had to move after the eighth grade; Gabriella was happy that she didn't have to deal with him but now he was back to pick up from where he left off.

She sighed as she thought about her horrible secret. She wished that she didn't have to hide anything to began with but people were so cruel, heartless and wouldn't understand; especially teenagers. The kids at school would make fun of her if they found out and she would have to move to another planet.

The fact that people got labeled for what they like or do, the fact that people thought you could only like one thing and judge you before actually getting to know you; seemed stupid to Gabriella. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't people just be themselves? Why was what they like, do or they way they look so important?

In Elementary; things weren't like that. You were able to be careless, free like a bird and able to just be yourself. It didn't matter how old you were, how tall you were or what you liked. Kids were mean but nobody was divided into one certain group or 'speculated' because of how they looked or what they liked. In Junior High was when it all started and sometimes even the best of friends would split or be torn apart because of the way things were. You could even be betrayed by one of your friends so they can fit in with the popular crowd and leave you in the dust.

Apparently school wasn't about learning anymore. It was about trying to be someone you're not and act all 'cool' just to get people to like you. If you constantly got good grades and listened to teachers; you'd be considered a nerd that nobody likes or wants to be around. The kid that others like to pick on and give swirlies too. It's like people forgot the real reason of why they go to school. It just didn't make any sense to her. Kids didn't even want to be smart anymore because they wanted to be cool and accepted by the 'great' kids that everybody wants to be. She was considered a geek too. The only reason Troy was popular was because a lot of the popular girls thought he was hot and liked him. Also he was a jock and joined the wildcat's basketball team. He was like the school's god or the king. He was a legend! And Amanda considered herself to be the school's goddess and future Mrs. Amanda Bolton.

Gabriella was surprised back in sixth grade when he didn't let the popularity go to his head and managed to stick with her through thick and thin. Which kid wouldn't want to be popular? She was book smart, really interested in learning, got straight A's; she was the queen of getting straight A's so she knew she wasn't Ms. Popularity. She always tried not to let what others think get to her because she knew that one day she would be very successful and manage a great career. She really loved to read and write so she was thinking of becoming an author or take a certain writing course in college. Oh she was definatly going to college! She planned on going to college since like forever.

After things settled down; she got her novel and began to read. She had already finished all her homework in detention so that was out of the way. She really hoped that Troy would be okay even though she doubted it. She knew he probably blamed himself and thought he did something wrong; she couldn't live with him thinking that. Nothing was ever his fault.

The next day at school when Troy tried talking to her about last night; she ignored him and walked off. She steered clear of him all day and he didn't know why. She couldn't even be his friend anymore because of that jerk!

The last bell rang and when she was at her locker getting her stuff out; Mark walked over with his usually smug. She saw him standing there with an arm on the locker next to her's. She really didn't want to be bothered with him, not now and not ever. "What do you want?"

That sickening smug never left. It always taunted her and let her know who the boss was. "Now is that any way to talk to your master?"

He was the devil, that's who he was; a real devil. He chuckled when she had nothing to say. "Anyway; I saw your break up with Troy. It's good to know that you're very obedient."

She gave him a dirty look. Oh she just wanted him out! Out of her life! She wished he would just disappear! Oh how she hated him. "Just leave me alone. You got what you wanted."

"Contrary Miss. Montez. See the thing is I'm gonna go out with a few of my friends from the block to this cool party, get drunk and there is no way I can do my homework."

Right when he finished; she knew what he was telling her. He wanted her to do his homework. "Do it yourself."

"No problem." He took out his cell phone and showed it to her. The picture of her was on it. "Also I'll upload this pic of you on the internet and email the entire school your secret." He knew he had her defeated after telling her that.

She sighed. "I'll do it."

"Good." He put the phone back in the right side pocket of his jeans and threw his backpack for her to catch. "Unlike you, everybody likes to have fun, go to parties, drink and do certain activities on a mattress." He chuckled once again before walking off.

He made her SICK!

Taylor saw that she looked upset and walked over to ask what was wrong. Gabriella could not let Taylor suspect something. She could always tell when she was distressed. She's known Gabriella for two full years now. "Are you okay? And what did that boy say to you?"

"What boy? And yes I'm fine."

"Mark Pinules." Taylor replied.

"Don't say his name!" Gabriella blurted out. When she realized what she did, she immediately put a hand over her mouth and Taylor was suspicious by her outburst. "I'm just kind of tired, that's all." She quickly lied.

Taylor could tell she was lying but decided to brush it off and nodded. "So, why are you holding Mark's backpack?" She asked.

"His backpack? Oh right. He uh forgot something and asked me to hold it for him." Gabriella lied. "I better get going. See you tomorrow."

Taylor grabbed her arm. "Are you sure everything's okay."

"Yes, why wouldn't I be sure?" Gabriella really didn't want to be discovered now.

"Because you're acting a little strange." Taylor was very concerned.

"I told you I was just tired." Gabriella pulled away and walked off. Taylor watched her; suspiciously. Gabriella was hiding something and Taylor wanted to get to the bottom of things.

Gabriella knew she had to act like she was happy so none of her friends got suspicious or figured something was going on. This was between her and Mark and she could deal with him; whether she wanted to or not. The days went by and she continued to avoid Troy. He gave up trying to talk to her by the third day; figuring that maybe if he gave her; her space, she'd come to him on her own. But unfortunately; things did not work that way.


	4. A girls thing

A week had passed by...

September 13th...

A certain somebody had noticed the distance between Troy and Gabriella. She had been noticing since the second day back. On the first day they were a couple in love; holding hands and he even turned 'HER' down; one of the most popular girls in school; a girl that a guy would 'kill' for; LITTERLY! She was a bit suspicious of their awkwardness. Weren't they a couple for crying out loud? Maybe they broke up. As Amanda thought about that possibility; it made her smile, but she wanted to find out for herself.

During break time; she watched as Troy and Chad headed for the Gym to work on some free throws. Like they usually did everyday during break. It gave them a head start. They wanted to be real good for the big game which was on October 30th; the day before Halloween. Amanda thought they were already good; especially Troy. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. She longed for him. She NEEDED to be with him, Be his girl, and his only. She followed them and hid behind an open door as they entered the Gym. Once they were in; she walked over to the wall and stood there to watch them and she hoped to see Troy take of his shirt so she could see his muscles and swoon. He was so hot. Especially with his shirt off. She wondered what his member was like or how well he did in bed or if he even did it before; probably not; but she would be more than happy to be his first.

She had to quit fantasizing over him for the time being so she could get to the bottom of things. She mentally kicked herself; telling herself to stay focused; then she listened in on their conversation.

Chad noticed that Troy seemed tense about something. "What's wrong? You don't seem very happy. We're on fire over here. You should be thrilled."

"It's just...I don't know." He sighed before continuing. "Gabriella has been acting very strange lately." This really got Amanda's attention.

"It's been 8 days since she talked to me and we last went out."

Chad raised a confused eyebrow at this. "What happened dude?"

"Everything was going so great; at least I thought it was. Gabriella seemed a little stressed about something during our whole date; then when I was walking her home; she broke up with me, ran in the house and she hasn't spoken to me since. I tried calling and talking to her to figure out what I did wrong; but she wouldn't pick up. The next day I tried getting her attention here at school; and it's like she wants nothing to do with me anymore." He sighed again. "I'm so confused.

Chad shook his head. "Well I don't know what to tell you man. I guess it's just a girl's thing."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Chad playfully slapped his back. "Come on bro; things will be fine."

Amanda was so happy hearing that Gabriella had dumped Troy. Now Amanda knew she had the chance to make a move on Troy; while he was still single. Well it was Gabriella's loss. Amanda wondered why she broke up with him in the first place. She just shrugged; then walked off before she got caught snooping by a staff or anybody.

However; someone did see her, but it wasn't someone who would rat her out, it was someone who knew she couldn't stand Gabriella. This person knew that telling her stuff would make things worse for Gabriella. He wanted her to suffer even worse and hoped to eventually make her crack so he could reveal her secret. If she thought she was miserable now then imagine how miserable she'd be if anyone were to find out. He walked over to Amanda. "Excuse me." He said, getting her attention.

She faced him. "Do I know you?" 

"Oh I'm Mark. How rude of me not to introduce myself; and you are Amanda Vinny; the most popular and hottest girl in school."

She blushed and giggled a little at this. Flattering her would be the first step to putting this plan in action. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Anyway; I couldn't help but notice that you were spying on Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth."

_'Oh no.' _She thought.

He chuckled a little at her shocked expression. "Don't worry I won't rat you out. I think it's good that you were spying on them; you needed to know what's going on. Especially if it's with your crush or future husband."

Her eyes sparkled with hope as he said 'future husband.' It was just the way he said it; that gave her some hope. "Future husband?"

He nodded. "I think Troy really likes you. He just doesn't know it yet. I mean I always see him looking your way when you don't notice. I always see this dreamy look on his face, I even hear him complement on how hot you are under his breath." That was a complete lie.

Amanda smiled as he continued.

"He just 'thinks' he wants Gabriella because they've been friends for so long and he trusts her; but it's you he really wants. He really likes you, he's just playing hard to get and I think you should totally make a move on him; especially since he's single now. Let him know that you feel exactly the same way." He finished.

She was full of hope now! Troy loved her and she had a chance! Oh she was going to make a move on him alright. "Oh I will. I should have known he was playing hard to get," She then flipped one side of her hair over her shoulder. "I mean who can really resist me." She walked off as Mark watched her with a smug; glad that his plan worked.

Gabriella was at her locker; listening to music on her iPod. Mark walked over; knocked the ear buds right out of her ears and they fell to the floor along with her iPod. Luckily nothing broke. He laughed heartlessly. "Oops." A few popular girls giggled and pointed at her as they were passing by.

She gave him a dirty look.

"Oh uh by the way. I'm gonna need you to do my homework for me again. I just got invited to another awesome party; oh and someone made a mess in the boys bathroom; so you might want to clean it up."

Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "What?"

He smirked.

"I'm a GIRL Mark."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "You don't look like one to me. If you don't want to clean the boys bathroom; then you don't have to. It will be fine. I'll just get out my cell phone and email everyone your secret, and then I'll post your pic on the internet."

She sighed and headed for the boys room to clean the mess and he smirked. She entered the boys bathroom and heard snickers from a few boys and received some looks. The bathroom smelled like shit, the walls were all filthy; piss was all over the urinals, the floor was dirty and toilet paper was all over the place. She wanted to throw up and puke the second she set foot in there.

"What's she doing here? She's a girl?" One said to another.

"Uh, I'm here to clean up the mess." She said.

A male teacher handed her a bucket filled with water and soup, a sponge and a mop; then quickly rushed out of the room, the others followed. All eager to get away from the bad smell. Gabriella began to mop the floor, clean the walls and urinals with the sponge and threw the toilet paper away. After she was finished; she washed her hands. When she looked at her pink watch; she realized she was gonna be a little late for class and that meant DETENTION! She didn't really care about that; anything would beat being in here.

But she remembered that science was next and Mr. Willows was a very understanding teacher and maybe he'd let it slide. She entered the class room, kids were snickering and she knew why. Mr. Willows looked concerned. "Miss. Montez. You're a little late."

"I know and I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright, but where were you?"

She sighed. "I had to clean up the boys bathroom. No one else wanted to do it."

"That's awful. You're a girl. You shouldn't have to clean the boys room. Leave that job to a man. Like maybe I could have cleaned it so you wouldn't have too." She really appreciated his kindness.

"No it's okay. I didn't mind." She lied. In truth she did mind.

Soon it was time to go home. She gathered her stuff and left Ms. Darbus's room. When she was on the bus; she saw this black car with a man in it. But she couldn't see his face. At first she thought it was a coincidence that the car kept following, but when she saw who he was; she knew it was no coincidence. It was the masked man! And he was looking right at her!


	5. What hurts the most

The masked guy was staring right at HER! Her, Gabriella Montez. Her heart began to race as his eyes stared longingly at her. Like he had wanted her for a long time. She lowered down and hid her face on her lap. She wanted nothing to do with that pervert. She just wanted to go home get her and Mark's homework finished and take a nap.

When the bus got to her house; she immediately got off and watched as it drove off. She also noticed something else. That black car that was following the bus. It was parked right near the house next to hers and he was staring right at her house. She knew she had to be careful now since he was after her and wanted her. If she stayed in her house or didn't wander off anywhere alone; she knew that guy wouldn't try anything. She got the house key out of her pocket, inserted it in the slot and slowly turned it. Then she pulled the key out, opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

She let out a sigh; then went upstairs and in her room. She had Mark's homework in her backpack and took it out; along with her own. Then she took out her pencil and got started. It took about a little more than half an hour to finish cause she could barely concentrate. The fact that the masked guy was still out there making teenage girls go through hell; really upset her.

Her mom was standing outside her door; concerned. She wanted nothing more than to figure out what was wrong with Gabriella and help her. But she's just been very distance since last week. Mrs. Montez knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Gabriella, sweetie!"

She finally opened the door.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, everything's fine." She was tired of people worrying and asking what was wrong.

Her mom sighed. "You've just been acting a little...different. That's all." She then changed the subject. "Well I'm making macaroni and cheese for dinner so wash your hands real good."

Gabriella nodded.

The whole afternoon was pretty much quiet and Gabriella would sleep on and off and if she had trouble; she would read her novel. Sleep seemed to be the only solution to her problems these days. She was gonna need all the sleep she could get since she had to serve for Mark for the rest of her life to keep her secret.

The next day at School. It was during break time, when Gabriella was walking in the halls. She heard snickers coming from a few girls and other kids whispering about something. What was going on? The next thing she heard was crying. It was coming from the girls bathroom. "What's going on?" She asked Ryan Evans.

"My sister is in there crying. Someone really humiliated and upset her." He replied not so sure himself about what the whole drama was about. He was concerned about her though.

Gabriella entered the bathroom. "Sharpay?"

"Go away!" Sharpay cried.

"What happened?" Gabriella was very concerned.

"Why would you care?" Sharpay sniffed.

"Cause we're friends."

Sharpay sighed then revealed herself. Her face was all red from crying, her blouse had a big stain of paint on it and her hair wasn't long like it usually was. It looked like she gave herself a haircut...an awful haircut. Her hair was all frizzy and instead of being past her breasts like usual; it was just a little past her ears now. She was a wreck.

Gabriella was a little stunned to see her this way. "What happened?"

Sharpay's reply shocked her. "Mark happened! And so did his bitchy little friend Amanda! It was during acting rehearsals when Darbus wasn't paying attention. Well before that, Mark came over to me in the hall; he wanted to go out with me. I turned him down and he was angry. He told me I'd regret saying no to him. Then Ms. Sunshine walked over angry. She was upset because I'm wearing the outfit she wanted at the mall. It was the last one. She told me I better change and give the blouse to her. She 'deserve's' it and not me. So in class when you were in here. I felt my hair being chopped. I turned and saw Mark with a scissors. Everyone was laughing! It was so humiliating! Amanda threw the paint right at my shirt and now it's completely ruined! I ran out crying and now I'm here."

Gabriella felt bad for her. Guess her life wasn't the only life that Mark was ruining. She wouldn't be surprised if he had ruined a thousand peoples lives before hers. Mark was never the one to take no for an answer and that was how Gabriella had made an enemy out of him. "I'm so sorry."

Sharpay shook her head. "I can't look like this! I'm hideous, I'm a freak. I used to be so beautiful and now I'm trash. I can never show myself again." She went back in the stall and continued crying.

"You can't stay in here all day." Gabriella understood how she felt. But she was being way to dramatic about this. It was just hair and she could always change into another blouse. It's not like she had a dark secret like she did.

"You can change into a gym shirt."

Sharpay sighed. "It looks like I don't have much of a choice." For once she couldn't be the fashion queen who always looked good and was admired by the entire student body. For once she had to be an outcast. Gabriella got her out of the bathroom and walked with her to the girls locker room. Kids pointed at Sharpay the second she came out, but she paid no mind.

Sharpay went into a stall and changed into a gray shirt. After that, she combed her hair with her pink brush to try to make it less frizzy. Mark really gave her a bad hair cut. Ryan rushed over and asked if she was alright.

"Of course not! I look like a freak!" She replied.

Amanda was in an empty corridor talking to Mark. She had just walked over and they fist bumped. "Good work on Sharpay's hair, I was impressed. Now 'I' will really be the most popular girl in school since people think of Sharpay as a freak now."

Mark smirked. "Yep. I knew she would say no when I asked her out. She actually believes I did that to her hair because she refused to be my girlfriend, when this was all just apart of our plan to make 'you' the most popular and loved by turning little Ms. Sharpay into a freak."

"All I gotta do now is make my move on Troy. I shall have him in no time." She flipped her hair over her shoulder with a flirtatious look.

The bell rang. It was already time for Science. Amanda entered the room; tossing a side of her hair like she was all that. She smiled at everyone and gave Sharpay an 'I'm more popular than you now' look. Sharpay just replied by giving her a death glare. As Amanda was passing her desk, she said something to Sharpay. "Bad weather, huh? Miss. Frizzy."

The class went "Ooh." and laughed at Sharpay.

She ignored this, (despite the fact her cheeks turned red): and answered the rhetorical question. "Why don't you ask Mark? He's the one who caused it."

"Okay," Mr. Willows said not wanting a fight to begin. "Settle down class. Amanda, go to your seat."

"Yes, Mr. Willows." She replied in a sickingly sweet tone. She giggled as she began to walk off. Sharpay couldn't allow this wannabee to treat her like that. It was bad enough to upstage her but it was another to insult her.

"I'd watch my back if I were you."

Amanda turned. "Uh, did you just threaten me?"

"Sure sounds like it."

Amanda scoffed. "You're just upset cause you're not all that anymore and because I'm better than you."

Gabriella didn't know if she could take the drama that was going on. She did feel bad for Sharpay. Mark was on her case, not only him but Amanda too.

Near the end of the day students were getting ready to leave. Amanda walked over to Troy who was at his locker. "Oh, Troy." He turned surprised to see her. She didn't bother him since he turned her down so why was she talking to him now?

"I think it's really sweet that you have feelings for me." She flipped her hair and flashed her most famous smile that all the guys loved.

Troy's eyes went wide hearing this. "What? I don't have-"

"Sh," She playfully shushed him. "You don't have to hide it anymore. I know now that you never really loved Gabriella; you just trusted her and thought you two could be more and broke up when you realized that you want to be with me. I'm happy you feel this way about me. I feel exactly the same way."

Troy wondered where she would get these crazy ideas from. "I don't-" She cut him off again.

She pulled him in closer to her, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to passionately kiss him. He was in such shock that he couldn't move. He was frozen and both his eyes were wide open as she kissed him with both her eyes closed; enjoying the kiss.

Gabriella had just left Darbus's class and stood where she was in shock by what she was seeing. She was heartbroken and tears slowly escaped her eyes. Her best friend/x boyfriend was making out with Amanda Vinny. The GIRL he had refused to go out with when he was with her. How could he do this to her? But then again how could she do what she was doing to him. He had moved on and she knew she should be happy for him, but why her? What made him choose her? Amanda then pulled away. "See you tomorrow boyfriend." She walked out the building.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" A voice from behind her asked.

Great. It was HIM again. "What hurts?" She asked; wondering how long he was behind her.

"Troy moving on." He replied. "What can I say? I guess he grew tired of you ignoring him and decided to be happy with someone else."

"Why Amanda?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Because I told her. I told her that Troy likes her and that he never really loved you. He just trusted you cause he's known you longer. Like expected; she bought the lie, made a move on him and now I get to see you suffer even more. And man, heart breaks are the worst, aren't they?"

"I should have known it was you who was apart of this. After all you were the one who cut Sharpay's hair!"

He chuckled again. "Oh she told you about that."

"And you did that just because she didn't want to go out with you? You're real sick Mark, real sick." She was tired of his crap.

"Actually one of the real reasons I did that was so people would like Amanda more and she would be the most popular girl in school. Yes, I was upset Sharpay said no, but looking at her now. I could really care less if she said no to me or not." He then chuckled for the third time. "Oh just admit it. They make a great couple; better than you and Troy ever did."

She shook her head.

"I'm gonna admit your secret to everyone and also that pic I took of you will be on the internet."

Unbelievable. He actually wanted her to say they made a great couple. He wasn't just being rhetorical? She sighed deeply.

"Now say it." Mark told her; getting out his camera.

"Troy Bolton and Amanda Vinny make a great couple." She finally said.

"And?" He pushed her to go on.

"Better than Troy and I ever were." She finished.

"Now was that so hard? Great. You're doing my homework again." He gave her his homework.

"Going to another party?" She asked knowingly.

He smirked. "Nah, I'm just too lazy to do it myself." With that; he left her in shock about his reply. She thought she knew him so well. Well things were about to get more stressful and worse for Gabriella.


	6. Between you and me

September 15th...

Gabriella Montez sighed as she entered the school building. Taylor was still very concerned about her; observing how depressed she looked from a far. Taylor wished Gabriella would just tell her what's going on. They were best friends for crying out loud. She really hated to see her like that. Kelsi walked over. "Hey."

"Hi kelsi." Taylor sighed.

Kelsi was concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Taylor shook her head. "Gabriella has been acting very strange and I couldn't get her to tell me what's wrong."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I think it has something to do with Mark." Kelsi noticed that Gabriella didn't seem to like Mark very much and from what she saw; he would walk over to her, tell her something and it looked like she was agreeing to do something she didn't want to do.

"You think Mark might be the reason why she's acting this way?" Taylor didn't know that much about Mark but she knew their was just something about him.

"I'm not very sure. But Mark does seem kind of rude. Especially yesterday during rehearsals-" Kelsi began.

"You mean what he did to Sharpay's hair? It's like the big talk of this whole school."

"He was kind of mean to me too; when Ms. Darbus left the room." Kelsi sighed. "This happened before he cut Sharpay's hair. He walked over to my desk and told me he wanted me to give a song I wrote for Sharpay to sing and have Amanda sing it instead. I told him that I couldn't do that then he told me that Sharpay wouldn't be singing anymore by the time he was finished with her."

"Oh my god! Mark is terrible! And maybe he's even the reason that Gabriella's been distance from Troy." Taylor was going to talk to Gabriella about this; right after school. And maybe she would finally tell her what's been going on.

Meanwhile Troy was at his locker. He was still confused about what happened yesterday with Amanda. He had rinsed his mouth real good and ran hot water on his lips for a little more than twenty seconds. And he cringed at just the slightest thought of him being her boyfriend. The girl he wanted; for some reason didn't want to be with him anymore and he still couldn't figure out why. It's been ten days since they talked.

"Hey boyfriend." Came Amanda's voice as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Great." Troy muttered. "Now I gotta wash my lips again."

She giggled. "Oh Troy, you are so funny."

"Amanda," He tried calmly. "I am not your boyfriend."

She just giggled again. "Oh of course you are Troy." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another long make out; just like yesterday. He jerked away from her.

"What is your problem Amanda?" He snapped. "What part of 'I am not your boyfriend' did you not understand?" How could she be so stupid and inconsiderate of Peoples feelings?

"Well you're sure as hell not Gabriella's boyfriend anymore."

"Wait-" He began.

She scoffed. "It's so obvious that you have broken up. And Mark told me everything; so you don't have to play so hard to get anymore and act like you don't love me when we both know you do."

"What exactly did Mark tell you?"

"He told me that you really like me and that you never really loved Gabriella. I should have figured it out on my own. Who could love such a geek? Anyway he told me that you're always staring at me dreamily when I'm not looking and you even complement on how hot and beautiful I am; under your breath."

"He's a liar!" Troy yelled. "A damn liar!"

"Troy, look at me. You don't have to deny your feelings for me anymore. I told you yesterday. I feel exactly the same way and we're gonna be together Troy. Forever and ever." She tried to kiss him again, she pressed her body real close to his, she had her vagina right near were his pennis was and she was moaning with pleasure; just feeling his body pressed against hers; (even though he was dressed) just made her want him more. "I wonder how well you do in bed. Maybe we should both find out. You could come to my house and will do it there. My mom and dad are both busy with work." She dug her hands in his pants and was about to touch his penis but he pushed her away.

"Keep your hands out of my pants and leave me alone!" He yelled at her. He then walked off without looking back. She watched him; confused. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that he loves her and not Gabriella?

The day was pretty much the same. Mark was going to another party so he handed Gabriella his homework. Taylor saw this and was suspicious along with Kelsi and Martha. "What is he doing?" Taylor wondered. She was going to find out from Gabriella.

Mrs. Montez was in the living room sweeping; then she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it. Taylor was standing there. "Uh I came here to see Gabriella." She told her.

"Oh, well she's in her room right now. Kind of busy with homework, lots of homework." Mrs. Montez answered.

"It's really serious." Taylor said letting her know that she needed to talk to her.

"Well okay. Maybe you can figure out what's going on. She's been acting weird for ten days now."

Taylor nodded. One of the reasons she came here for. She was GOING to find out what was wrong with Gabriella.

Gabriella was in her room doing homework. She had just finished Mark's and was getting started on hers. Taylor walked in. "We need to talk."

"I'm busy right now." Gabriella replied; not understanding what was going on. Taylor looked serious and that's what worried Gabriella.

"Now." Taylor sighed. "Look, you've been acting weird for a long time now, something's obviously going on and you're not telling me." She paced around. "We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

Gabriella sighed. "Nothing is going on Taylor. Please. It's nothing."

"Really?" Taylor plopped down on the bed and saw pages with Mark's name on it. "Then what are you doing with Mark's homework?"

Gabriella felt like a trapped bird in a cage. "Because I-"

"I suppose you're gonna tell me that you're watching it for him." Taylor knew something was up.

"Mark told me to do it, okay? Happy?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

Taylor was surprised. "He can't do his own homework?" 

"No, it's just he's very busy and I'm a friend he can trust." Gabriella lied, hoping she would by it.

"I've seen the way you look when Mark talks to you. You guys aren't friends. Now please just tell me what's going on and what's he doing to you?"

"Nothing I'm just stressed okay?"

Taylor gave her a look causing her to sigh again. "Besides even if something was going on; I couldn't tell you anyways."

"And why not?" Taylor was surprised to hear this.

"Because nobody can know! Nobody!"

"But you know you can trust me. I'm your best friend and if you don't want me to tell anyone; I won't. I'll keep it just between you and me." Taylor was sincere and Gabriella wanted to tell her but she just didn't know what to do. Should she? Should she tell her the secret she's been hiding for so long; from everyone?

She sighed and then she broke into tears. "Okay. But nobody else can know about this!"

For the first time; Gabriella had spilled out her secret and she trusted Taylor completely with it. When she let out her secret she felt as if weight was taken off her shoulders. Taylor listened as Gabriella told her. She was shocked by the secret she had and couldn't believe it. She was the only one who knew Gabriella Montez's secret and she intended on keeping it that way.


	7. True friends

Taylor was still in shock about her secret. She just stared wide eyed as Gabriella poured her heart out and finally confessed. "I don't believe it." She finally managed.

Gabriella nodded and sighed. "You can't tell anybody!"

"What about Kelsi and Martha at least. Can we just tell them since they're also our best friends?" Taylor asked.

"Well if you want. But them only. Besides I already have said enough, I'm lucky that Mark went out to a party otherwise he could be somewhere spying on me." Gabriella explained.

"Deal." Taylor shook hands with her. She was happy that Gabriella finally told her what was going on. They had to find a way to tell Kelsi and Martha without Mark finding out about it. They needed a place where Mark wouldn't be able to go. A girls ONLY place. They're like only two places: The girls bathroom and the girls locker room. Taylor still didn't like the idea of Gabriella doing everything that Mark told her and thought it was wrong. But what choice did Gabriella have? She couldn't rat him out. He'd still be able to text everyone. Either way Mark would win. And besides Gabriella's secret was awful and nobody's business.

"Since we can't risk just telling them anywhere; we're just gonna have to either all meet in the girls bathroom or the locker room; but wait; the other girls could hear us and we wouldn't want that." Taylor smiled, quickly getting an idea. "Come here." She motioned for Gabriella to come closer so she could whisper in her ear.

The weekend went by smoothly. Gabriella was happy that she didn't have to put up with Mark. She didn't really do much. She stayed home; read more of her romance novel, played with her little brother and would sleep on and off.

3 days later...

It was once again Monday. Gabriella entered the school; solo. She knew that she and Taylor had a plan but couldn't look too happy; otherwise Mark would realize that something's up. Taylor walked over to Kelsi and Martha who were at their lockers discussing about homework and their favorite songs. "Oh, hey Tay; what's up?" Martha asked.

"We need to talk." Taylor told them quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. She then whispered in their ears. "Meet me in the girls room now."

In the girls bathroom. The three girls trashed the place. They each hid in a stall; threw toilet paper all over the place, clogged the toilets and got everything wet. Just as planned; the other girls left the bathroom not wanting to be in there. Taylor told Mrs. Grelda that she, Martha and Kelsi would clean the mess.

As soon as Mrs. Grelda left; Taylor got out her cell phone and sent Gabriella a text message.

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate, took it out of her right pocket and read the text message that Taylor sent her.

**Come in here now Gabriella. We have trashed the girls room.**

Gabriella immediately replied:

**Be right there.**

She made a beeline for the girls bathroom and received some odd looks from students passing by; wondering why she would want to be in there. She just shrugged; walked in and shut the door behind her. No one would walk in, because a sign was put up on the door: Do not go in, there's a mess right now. Just incase someone did decide to walk in; she locked the door with a school key that Taylor handed to her. Mrs. Grelda told them to use it if necessary.

She then sighed. "Guys, I have to tell you something that I have been hiding from everyone for a long time. We're all best friends and I think we should trust that no one would spill the beans to anyone else."

Both Kelsi and Martha nodded.

Gabriella breathed in, and then began to speak. She told them her secret, but they didn't talk very loud because they knew that the wall has ears. They were shocked but controlled themselves from shouting 'Oh my gosh that's horrible!'

She was relived that they didn't get loud where people who were walking by would want to know what was going on.

"And you have to keep it a secret, just between the four of us." She told them.

"Wait, why can't you tell Troy?" Martha asked.

Gabriella sighed. "Because Mark is blackmailing me. Like I said; he's the reason why I broke up with Troy, he threatened to reveal my secret and post the pic he took of me in class on the internet." She sighed. "He's the reason why I can't even be friends with him anymore; and plus I don't know how Troy would handle this. I know how he gets. I just don't want him to worry or get himself in trouble."

After that; they all cleaned up the place and Taylor glanced at Gabriella concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this? Cause you don't have to."

Gabriella smiled. "No, it's fine. I don't mind. After all I did clean up the boys bathroom like five days ago."

After they cleaned the mess; they washed their hands, then Gabriella left the bathroom after flushing a toilet; incase Mark had seen her enter the bathroom or suspect she went in there to tell them the secret and what he's doing to her and incase he was trying to listen in. He could be anywhere.

At lunch; Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha saw Sharpay walk to a table by herself, sadly; after she got rejected by the kids at the popular table. They watched her plump down with her food tray and slowly picked up the fork. She looked miserable.

"Call me crazy, but I kind of feel bad for Ms. Ice princess." Taylor told them.

"Maybe we should go over and ask if we can sit with her so she won't have to be by herself." Gabriella suggested.

They nodded agreeing. They made their way to Sharpay's table. She looked up at them confused.

"Uh, we were wondering if we could join you." Gabriella asked.

Sharpay smiled a little. They could tell that she had been crying because she was hurt. "Thanks." She then sighed. "I guess you can't really call me the ice princess or queen of the school anymore."

"It's okay Sharpay. They were never your real friends to began with." Gabriella replied. She knew that a real friend liked a person for who they were and they only liked her cause she was pretty, the clothes she wore and now that she was different; they just rejected her and let her suffer.

"I guess you may be right." Sharpay sniffed. "I don't know. It's just, it feels so great to be liked by everyone, be popular and beautiful, the attention you receive, I guess fame can really get to your head."

"We understand, mostly everyone in the junior high and High school population goes though it." Taylor explained.

"Thanks again guys." And she really appreciated that they were there for her when no one else was. Maybe she didn't have to be 'most popular' girl in the school to be popular, just as long as she had true and loyal friends who loved her no matter what; she felt popular enough.

Ryan smiled as he saw Sharpay looking happy for the first time in six days. All she did was complain about how everyone hated her, Amanda was such a bitch for stealing her popularity. But now Sharpay was truly happy because she found some new friends who wouldn't leave her if she got a bad hair cut or if her shirt was covered in paint. Sharpay finally having real friends made Ryan happy. He then excused himself from the table and walked over to join his sister and her new friends.

She smiled seeing him and motioned for him to sit on a chair next to her's. The six all ate, shared their lunches, talked about different things, found out they liked similar things and laughed.

Chad, Jason and Zeke saw how happy they were and wanted to join them. Troy however just wanted to stay where he was. It felt awkward for him to eat with them when Gabriella was there. He really wanted to just wrap his arms around her but he couldn't. He thought that he had done something wrong in their relationship that caused her to wanna avoid him. He felt like such a jerk and she wouldn't even acknowledge his existence anymore. Not only were they not a couple anymore but it felt like they weren't even friends anymore. He watched as his friends made their way to the 'Friendship table.' Just watching them all talk and laugh made him want to join the more but he couldn't cause Gabriella wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

A certain jerk was not happy with seeing Gabriella happy. He did not like it one bit. He wanted her to be miserable again, he wanted her to stress, suffer and be by herself, all alone and isolated. If that's what it took for her to be miserable or unhappy at least.


	8. Promises

After lunch; it was time for Psychology class. Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason and Zeke headed for the room. Gabriella told them that she had to get something from her locker. Before she could open her locker; she saw a hand go in front of the locker, stopping her from opening it. It was Mark!

"Hello Montez. Having a good time with your friends?"

Gabriella really hoped that he wouldn't question her about anything that had to do with the bathroom or wondering if she told her friends anything. Surely he had seen her having a good time at lunch. And he didn't want her to have a good time; he wanted her miserable.

"I saw you freaks having lunch. It's good that you cared enough to eat with that frizzy loser."

Gabriella didn't like this one bit. "Just leave her alone Mark. She didn't do anything to you."

He laughed a little. "This isn't about little Ms. Sharpay; this is about you. You just seemed so content with them and watching you have a good time, I just can not accept it. You can't hang out with them anymore, be their friend or talk to them ever again. Tell them you don't need them anymore; tell them that you're better off without friends."

First she had to break up with Troy because of him and now she couldn't hang out with her own friends because of him. "No." She said with tears in her eyes.

"May I remind you of your secret? The pic of you?" He asked, smirking.

She sighed in defeat. She then headed for Psychology with her head hanging. She had to text them and let them know what Mark just told her. When Mrs. Reeda was writing something on the board; Gabriella got out her cell phone and texted Taylor.

**Taylor, Mark just told me to stop being friends with you and the others. He saw me having a great time at lunch.**

Taylor felt her phone vibrate and read the text. She was in complete shock; but what should she expect from a jerk? She texted back.

**OMG! What a total jerk. Let me text Kelsi and Martha about this.**

Martha and Kelsi got the text and they couldn't believe it. Mark was really doing a lot and going out of his way just to make sure Gabriella suffers just like he wants her too. Sharpay was a little suspicious by their expressions. She knew that something was going on but would they tell her about it.

Meanwhile Amanda was staring dreamily at Troy and looking deep into his eyes which creeped him out. She couldn't take a hint; could she? Could she not tell that he didn't feel the same way?

He sighed as he put his hands in his face. When it was time to go home; Amanda walked over to him; flipping her hair. "Hey Troy."

"Go away Amanda."

"Oh you know you want me." She smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck, before she could go any further; he pushed her!

"Get away from me!" He yelled. "What are you? Dumb or something? Can't you tell by now? I don't 'like you." He stretched out the word like. "So just leave me the hell alone and never get near me again. I don't need you or want you!" He stomped off with his hands clenched in a fist.

"I love you Troy! You can't avoid me forever! We will be together! 'We're' meant to be!" She yelled after him.

Mark was about to leave the building...well until he heard Troy yell 'Get away from me!' to Amanda. He then walked over. The building was clear; it was just the two of them.

"Things didn't work out huh?" He wasn't surprised at all. He knew very well that Troy would be that way; he didn't like her. But Mark couldn't let her know that. He had to keep the lie going to make Gabriella worse.

Amanda scoffed. "I don't know what to do! I tried everything! He won't let me kiss him or touch him! I even asked him three days ago to come over to my place for sex! Nothing appealed to him." She sighed. "I'm not sure if he really likes me. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding..." Before she could continue; he cut her off.

"No, he does like you. That's just the way it is with boys sometimes. They just get scared, shy and need more time to think. You are doing nothing wrong and he will come to his senses and eventually realize his feelings for you. You can't run away from love forever; especially true love." He told her.

She smiled. "You're right! I can't just give up on him! I have to keep trying harder! I need to get my man and make him realize his feelings for me! And I will stop at nothing to make Troy mine!"

"Now that's the spirit." He walked off with a big smug on his face.

Meanwhile; Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay were walking together. No Mark was in sight so Gabriella wasn't worried. Still she would have to stop hanging out with them to keep her secret. But at least they knew why if it happened..Wait, Sharpay didn't know. Maybe she should tell Sharpay since she was their friend now.

"Do you think we should tell Sharpay?" Taylor whispered to Gabriella. "She is our friend now."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, we can all meet at my place and we'll talk there."

"Talk about what?" Sharpay asked.

"About my secret." Gabriella replied.

"Is Mark gonna be spying on you?" Martha asked.

"Not tonight. He's going to another party, I have to do his homework; but I'll do it after I tell Sharpay about the secret."

When Gabriella told Sharpay her secret; Sharpay was shocked just like the others. "No way!"

"Yes!" Gabriella wasn't happy either.

"I can't even tell Ryan, Chad, Zeke, Jason or Troy about this?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella sighed. "You can tell Ryan, Chad, Zeke and Jason; just don't tell Troy." Gabriella could just picture how Troy would be if he were to find out. It would not be pretty.

"Tomorrow I can not hang out with you guys; especially at school. We have to act as if were not friends anymore. We can call or text each other; but only if Mark's not around. The days he makes me do his homework is usually when he goes out partying. You guys understand?" She asked.

They all nodded. They called Ryan, Chad, Jason and Zeke and told them about the secret. Also they made them swear not to tell Troy. The boys couldn't believe the dark secret that Gabriella has been hiding for so long. They promised to keep the secret and to not tell anyone; not even Troy. Chad was kind of hesitant to keep the secret from Troy since they were like best friends since preschool; but he agreed to keep quite about it.

Gabriella felt a little better knowing that she can trust her best friends with her secret. She still felt bad about keeping Troy out but she knew he was most protective of her and didn't want him to worry too much about her. He had been very protective of her since kindergarten. The days passed by and soon it was October...


	9. Plans for October

October 2nd...

Troy Bolton sighed, entering the building. He couldn't believe it had already been almost a month since school stared and since Gabriella last spoke to him. This month was going to be a very important month for him and the rest of the wildcats. He had to really stay focused and keep his head in the game. This month was also supposed to be a fun month for him and Gabriella. Every year they'd watch scary Halloween movies together; just the two of them. They'd watch the magical ones too. But what Troy liked about seeing scary movies with Gabriella, is when she buried her head in his chest and held on tightly to his shirt. They would be in the living room, with the lights off and lit up candles and a Jack O lantern.

This Halloween may not be like the past eleven Halloweens he shared with her; because she wouldn't even look at him or even say hi anymore. What could he have possibly done wrong to make her avoid him? Did he say something to offend her? If he did; she would have already forgave him. So that couldn't be the case. All he knew was that he missed her and if they were still together; the scary movie thing would have started yesterday.

He remembered the first October they spent together...

_October 1rst, 1994,_

_Four and a half year old Troy Bolton walked over to Gabriella; who was walking down the steps. They were getting ready to go home. "Hey, guess what day it is today?" He told her._

_"It's October 1rst." She replied._

_He smiled. "Exactly. And every Halloween; my dad and I watch a scary movie."_

"_A scary movie?" She asked._

_He nodded. "Yeah. My mom tells him that she doesn't want me watching them but we do it anyways when she's not around. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over around six to watch one with me."_

"_I don't know if I should Troy."_

"_Come on. It will be great."_

"_Well, okay." She sighed defeated._

_He then explained that another reason he loved October is because it's also his birthday month._

_She came over at around six and they watched a Halloween movie. She sat next to Troy on the couch. Their was a bowl of popcorn in the middle of them, it was dark and all the lights were off. She was creeped out through out the whole movie, but the part that really freaked her out was when the boy in the pumpkin mask fell to the ground and bugs and snakes started coming out of it. _

_She screamed and grabbed right on to Troy, burying her face in his chest and holding on to his shirt tightly. He had a big smile on his face as she did that. _

Troy sighed as he walked to his locker. Amanda noticed how sad he looked, probably cause he was too shy and scared to be with her. Well she was going to change that. She walked over flipping her hair. "Hey Troy."

"Go away." He replied, not even looking at her.

"Mark told me you're just too shy and scared to except your feelings for me."

"I don't feel anything for you. Mark's a liar, so buzz off." He replied.

"Come on Troy!" She whined like a spoiled little girl who wasn't getting her way.

He just walked off without saying a word. Amanda was angry as she watched him walk off. A part of her believed that he still wasn't completely over Gabriella. Mark walked over. "Troy's being difficult again?"

"He's still in denial."

Mark smirked. "But I know someone who's not." He got out his cell phone and played something for her. It was Gabriella Montez's voice. "I recorded this like last month."

"_Troy Bolton and Amanda Vinny make a great couple. Better than Troy and I ever were."_

Amanda scoffed. "Oh my god, she really said that?"

He nodded. "See even Troy's X knows who's best for him."

"It sounds kind of forced."

"Well that's because she saw you kiss him and she was a little jealous." He lied. "I also heard him talking to Chad about Halloween month. He likes to watch scary Halloween movies and it's also his birthday month."

Amanda smiled getting an idea.

"He used to watch scary movies with Gabriella every Halloween but maybe this year; you could take her place. He also has the lights off, lit up candles, and it would be the perfect moment to make a move on him."

Gabriella sighed as she heard this. She was just walking by when she heard Mark telling Amanda about what Troy does on Halloween.

After Mrs. Darbus's class, Amanda rushed over to Troy. "Hey Troy!"

"You just can't take a hint, can you?" He was annoyed.

"No, look it's Halloween now and my family and I watch scary movies almost everyday." She lied. Troy was surprised hearing this. Why did it sound so familiar to him? She continued, "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over at around six or something."

"Why on earth would I want to hang out with you? I don't even like you."

She sighed. "Just as friends Troy. Come on, you know you don't want to be all by yourself this October."

"Just as friends?" Troy asked. He was hesitant about coming over. She could never replace Gabriella, ever. Should he come over?

She nodded. "Promise."

Maybe if he agreed to this; that would shut her up.

"And you promise to leave me alone and never speak to me again after?" He asked.

She smiled kindly. "I promise."

She smirked as he walked off. "After tonight, I won't have too." She was sure that he'd admit his 'feelings' for her if she spent time watching a scary movie with him.

In Mr. Willows class. Mr. Willows couldn't help but notice that Gabriella seemed depressed; more depressed than usual. He wanted to know what was wrong. He was very concerned about her and decided he was going to talk to her after school.

When school was out; Amanda happily skipped over to Mark. "It worked Mark! My plan worked! He said yes!"

He smirked. "See I told you it would. So which movie are you gonna watch?"

She realized that she hadn't thought of a movie for them to watch and she didn't really have many scary Halloween movies...She then thought of one scary movie she could watch with Troy. One that would wake him up and make him realize that she's the one for him. "Well there is this one movie. It takes place on Halloween and it's kind of a romance movie too." She replied.

"What's the name of the movie?"

She smiled deviously. "Halloween lovers."


	10. Movie night with disaster

Mr. Willows walked over to Gabriella. The building was clear; even Mark and Amanda were gone. Gabriella wondered what he wanted. He seemed...concerned. Did he notice how depressed she looks? "Gabriella," He began. "I noticed that you seemed a little depressed today. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." She lied. She couldn't tell him about her secret or about what Mark was doing. He was a teacher and he could suspend Mark and then Mark would really ruin her!

He looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

He continued. "Cause if there's anything you want to tell me; remember, you can trust me. I'm your friend." He gave her a friendly smiled. Gabriella appreciated that he was trying to help her but she just couldn't tell him.

She sighed. "I know I can, Mr. Willows."

"Well, I'm sure things will be better tomorrow. And if you'd like; on October 16th, the school is going to 'The costume shop' to pick out Halloween costumes for Troy Bolton's birthday on the 18th." He explained.

She was surprised. "We're gonna celebrate his birthday here, at school?"

"Well yeah. Turning 17 is kind of a big thing for him and especially for the entire student body. He's so popular, kind and liked by many students so we decided to have an 'Almost Halloween' party for him. And I know that he's really looking forward for that."

Gabriella's guilt came back. She had done nothing but avoid Troy ever since the sixth of last month and now his birthday was coming up in sixteen days and she didn't know if she should even bother showing up. It would be rude to be apart of her friend's party and not even say anything to him. But Mark would be there too. Their had to be someway she could just at least wish Troy a happy birthday to show she still cares about him. Their had to be a way without Mark knowing about it.

She sighed. "Well I-"

"I know you and Troy are really good friends and you wouldn't want to miss it for the world." He had heard from Chad that Troy and Gabriella have been very good friends since Kindergarten and from what he observed; their friendship was very strong but now they seemed distant which confused him. He heard they started going out since summer but for some reason broke up last month.

"I'll-I'll think about it." She replied.

"Well see you tomorrow Miss. Montez."

"You too Mr. Willows."

He left the building after one last concerned glance.

She sighed as she stared down out the ground. She really missed being with Troy and wished to say more to him than just happy birthday but she couldn't even hang out with her own friends anymore. Troy really cared about her and would do anything in his power to protect her; he might even beat Mark up or get himself in trouble if he knew her secret like the others. It was sweet that he would do that for her; but she didn't want him to get hurt. She knew what Mark was capable of doing. She knew more about him than anyone else. He was full of surprises. There's no telling of what he would do.

She departed a minute after Mr. Willows. Her ride on the bus was pretty much calm and quite; except for the music that was playing on her iPod. She saw the masked man again, in that black car; staring directly at her! She just turned away and focused on the music she was listening to.

When she got home; Bobby was sitting on the couch and her mom was in the kitchen making popcorn. As soon as Bobby saw Gabriella; he rushed over excitedly. "Hey, mommy's making popcorn. We're gonna watch a movie!" He exclaimed.

She smiled. "Cool. What are we watching?"

"Beauty and the beast." He replied.

Gabriella loved that movie. It was one of her favorite movies ever since she was a little girl. Her all time fav princess movie. She sat down next to her little brother and they both shared the bowl of popcorn once it was done. Mrs. Montez smiled; watching them; then sat down on the couch to join.

Meanwhile, Troy had just walked over to Amanda's house. She had given him her address in class. He really hoped she would keep her promise. He sighed as he then rang her door bell. The door was unlocked and Amanda looked cheerful. "Well come on in Troy. I got everything all set up; just the way you like it."

He entered the house. He noticed a lot of lit up candles and the lights were off. It was quite in the house to quite. Where were her parents at? It was just him and Amanda...alone. "Uh where are your parents?"

Amanda faked a sigh. "Oh they had to cancel; they had other plans. They wanted to go to this cool party." She lied. In truth she was going to try to seduce him.

"Oh."

"Well come on, sit." She told him, plopping down on the couch. He hesitantly sat down.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Halloween lovers." She replied with pure affection in her voice. The disk was already in the machine.

Troy was confused. "But I thought we were gonna watch a scary movie."

"No it is a scary movie. Believe me. It just also has romance in it." She explained.

The movie started. The movie was about a man and a woman who were together; living their life, happily ever after and their was this other woman who had strong feelings for the man and she hated the woman for being with him. It was Halloween and she realized she had powers. She was determined to get the man she had always wanted and determined to kill his wife. She kills a lot of people who get in her way and try to stop her. Mostly the wife's friends. Finally she locates the woman in the man's bedroom. She then kills her and gets the happily ever after with the man she deserves and has worked so hard to get too. He realizes his feelings for her; then the two kiss and make love in the bed.

Troy didn't really like this movie. It didn't make any sense. He thought it was stupid how the man fell for someone who killed his 'own' wife and then had sex with this horrible woman as if he never even loved his wife to begin with. From the beginning of the movie; it felt wrong; even before he knew what it was about. Because the girl he was hanging with was not Gabriella.

Amanda scooted closer to him. "Did you like it Troy?" She flipped her hair, looking flirtatious.

He shook his head. "It didn't make any sense."

"Well it made perfect sense to me." She disagreed. "You see, this woman really loved him and the fact that she couldn't have him cause he was taken by that bitch who never even made a good wife to began with!; it made her angry. When you really love someone you know that you HAVE to be with them, no matter what. You have to get rid of any obstacle that stands in the way; in her case; kill it! She DESERVED him, not that other woman. Love means being with the person you've always wanted; whether they're taken or not. Love is something that you work so hard for. You work so hard to get the person you love and do whatever it takes to make them realize that they feel exactly the same way."

As he listened to this. The way she was speaking; sounded like she was talking with experience, like she knew what it felt like to love someone who's with or likes someone else. Then it finally hit him. Amanda was still trying to be with him; even though he had rejected her numerous times and told her he didn't want to be bothered. She still kept trying and was convinced that he feels the same way and only wanted to believe what Mark told her; cause she didn't want to believe otherwise. She wanted Troy and was willing to take out any obstacle that stands in her way; in this case Gabriella.

"Now that you understand Troy; that I'm the right one for you, we can have full make out sessions, sex everyday and every night; forever and ever as long as we both shall live."

"You promised!" Troy cried out. "You son of a bitch! You tricked me! You set me up. Goodbye Amanda. I am getting the hell out of here." He got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"Oh no you're not Troy!" She yelled; jumping up and grabbing him tightly by the arm. "You're not getting away from me this time Troy! You are mine!"

"I will never be yours!" He yelled. "So get any ideas you have of me and you out of your head; it's not happening. Not now or not ever!" He jerked away and tried to unlock the door.

"Sorry Troy but you can't get out without the keys." She taunted. "Now come on Troy. Don't be like that. Let's get back to the couch, make out, undress and explore each other's areas."

"You are sick Amanda! You need real help."

"What I need is you Troy. You!" She puckered up her lips, trying to kiss him. He pushed her away, snatched the keys off the table, unlocked the door and left. "Goodbye Amanda and hello freedom!"

Amanda screamed and yelled bloody murder. "You will be mine Troy Bolton! Miiiiiiiiiiiiine!" She yelled; throwing a picture frame right at the door. She then grunted, growled and threw herself on the couch, crying. "I'm so beautiful, he's so hot! We'd make such a perfect couple! So why is it that he can't see that? Why!" She cried, kicking her feet up and down.

Troy ran to his red car that his dad got him for his sweet sixteen last October. He was upset and angry. Upset with mostly himself for letting himself be fooled by Amanda. He should have known that wouldn't make her leave him alone. She was not going to give up. She was one of those obsessed stalker girls who always had to get what they want or in this case; who they want. He needed to avoid her at all costs; he couldn't let her get near him ever again. Only one girl he wanted and one girl only.


	11. Double trouble

The next day. Amanda entered the building with rage. She had pushed the door with such force as she entered the building. Her plan failed and she couldn't believe it! She knew Troy had feelings for her so why wasn't he letting her in?

It was quite simple. All he had to do was give in, admit how he feels, kiss her and they go find a bed to be naked in and live happily ever after. She loved him; she really had strong and passionate feelings for him so that meant that he has to feel the same way about her. She had on special perfume that smelled really good and made boys want to be near her the more. But there was only one boy she wanted, one boy she was smelling nice for...One boy she intended on making her's.

Troy was at his locker telling Chad about what happened last night. "I don't believe it." Chad replied.

"Well believe it. She set me up, it was all a plan to try and make me 'realize' that I 'love' her." Troy wanted nothing more than to throw up right now. "She just can't take a hint. She wants to believe that I return her feelings for me and that she's my girl."

"Why doesn't she understand? I mean you turned her down on the first day and she was just upset telling you that you would be her's. She didn't bother you again till eight days after." Chad explained.

Troy sighed. "Mark convinced her that I feel the same way but I'm just in denial."

"Mark Pinules?" Chad asked.

"There is no other Mark in this school." Troy replied.

"Why would Mark tell her that?"

Troy wished he knew himself. "I don't know."

Gabriella headed for her locker and was greeted sarcastically by none other than Mark. "Hey Miss. Montez."

"Mark?"

"I am very disappointed." He told her with a smug.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I just had a talk with Amanda. She was very upset. You see? She planned on watching a movie with Troy at her house in attempt to seduce him. But he keeps turning her down no matter what."

_'Good.' _Gabriella thought. "That would be because he doesn't love her." She told him loudly.

He chuckled. "Here's what I want you to do. The school's gonna be having a sweet 17 for Troy, right? Well at the party, Amanda wants to share 'The special dance' with him and maybe you could just tell him to not turn her down."

"I thought you didn't want me to see or talk to him anymore."

"I don't. I just want you to tell him what I just told you right now and that's all. Amanda and Troy will be together and you're secret won't be exposed." He replied.

She couldn't believe this. She had to convince Troy to dance with and be Amanda's boyfriend just to keep her secret? Things were getting worse for her. She sighed.

"Remember Gabriella, you don't do it, I will tell everyone your secret and you know the rest." He walked off chuckling to himself.

Amanda saw troy at his locker. Chad just walked off and she took this moment for her chance. She pretended that she was walking pass him so he could smell her scent then follow her like a lost puppy. The smell had no effect on him. She faked a girly giggle; hoping to finally get his attention. Oh she got it. Just not in the way she wanted.

"Go away Amanda." He didn't even look at her.

She was mad. Nobody ever talks to her like that; EVER! Her hands were clenched in a fist and she growled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

She scoffed. "I have on special perfume that attracts all the boys and all you have to say is go away?" She asked with disbelief.

"I told you I don't love you and I never did. I don't care how pretty, hot and cute you think you are-" She cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa. Think?" She exclaimed. She didn't think she was hot, pretty and cute; she knew she was. "Let me tell you something Troy! I don't 'think' I'm hot, pretty or cute! I 'know' I am!" She said pointing her finger at his chest, her nails digging in causing him to jerk away.

"I don't care what you are!" He yelled. "I love Gabriella!"

She gasped like saying Gabriella was a bad word. "Don't you dare say that ever again." She threatened; getting closer.

"I'll scream and shout it to the sky if I have too. Anything to get the message into your dumb little brain." He replied.

"You listen to me Bolton. I 'will' be your girlfriend whether you want me too or not and I don't 'care' if you feel the same way. I want you Troy and when I want something; I get it. Get that message into 'your' dumb little brain!" With that, she stormed off.

Troy put a hand on his chest; it still hurt from her nails digging in to it. He sighed as he turned back to his locker. What he didn't know was that Gabriella heard Amanda telling him that he would be her boyfriend whether he wanted to or not. She felt really bad for him and hung her head as she headed for homeroom. The bell rang and Chad rushed over. "Come on man, you're gonna be late for class." He grabbed his hand and rushed to Darbus's room.

Gabriella sighed as she saw Troy looking sad with his hands on his pencil and his foot tapping.

When school ended, Mark rushed over to an angry Amanda who was about to leave. "Amanda!" He kept calling, until he finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm just before she was about to step out the building.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

He sighed. "As a friend, I haven't been completely honesed with you."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed again. "I lied to you about Troy liking you. I made it all up."

"I knew it!" Amanda cried out. She didn't know he was lying, she figured out Troy didn't love her; she just didn't want to believe it. "I knew he didn't love me!" It made her really upset and her body boiled with anger. How could he not love her? Every boy she ever came across; has loved her. What was wrong with Troy?

"That doesn't mean you should just back off. You need to do whatever it takes to get your man. Whatever it takes. He belongs to you. I know how much you must hate Gabriella. I hate her too. I have hated her ever since the eighth grade." He explained.

"You've known freaky math girl aka the school's geek that long?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded. "I really don't know what Troy sees in her. Anyway, I haven't told anyone this. I kept it just between me and her on certain conditions. She has this secret that I found out on the last week of eighth grade."

Amanda was listening.

He continued. "I started to threaten and blackmail her about it, but my family and I moved for three years so I couldn't continue." He sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna tell you her secret but you can not tell anyone; unless she refuses to listen to orders. Once I tell you, you will have something to use against her as well; you will have complete control and power over her just like me. Oh just think about how miserable she's gonna be. If she thought I was bad enough, can you imagine the both of us gaining up on her?"

She smiled. "Well if all this means making Gabriella miserable, then I'm in."

A devious smile plastered on her face. "Now what's the secret?"


	12. Too much drama

Amanda smiled as Mark whispered the secret in her ears. This was too good. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. Both her and Mark couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Especially when he tells her that he told Amanda. Oh Gabriella was going to be so miserable.

The next day; Gabriella was at her locker, listening to music and Mark knocked the ear buds out of her ears. "Now don't go deaf on me now." He told her. Amanda stepped over with her arms folded and a smirk.

"Gabriella, you will be doing my homework and I want you to clean my smelly gym shoes." She told her.

Gabriella cringed. "No way." Luckily she was not Mark so she didn't have to do what she said in order to keep her secret.

Amanda smiled. "Fine. I'll just tell everyone your precious secret and Mark will post that pic he took of you in class; on the internet."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. She was shocked. How did Amanda know her secret?...Mark! He had told her and Gabriella couldn't believe he really wanted her to be that miserable. Actually she could believe it. She turned to Mark who gave her a knowing look. "You told her?" She couldn't believe how surprised she was. Mark was capable of doing just about anything. After all, he was the one who lied to Amanda about Troy liking her; so why wouldn't he also tell her about the secret?

He nodded. "Sorry Gabriella. But what can I say? She hates you just as much as I do. So as I friend I told her. Don't worry, nobody else will know about it; as long as you continue to do our biddings."

She turned back to Amanda. "Why?" She asked her. What could Amanda possibly have against her and what reason did she have to hate her.

"Why?" Amanda asked as if it was the most ridiculous question anyone could ask. "Can you not see how much I love Troy? How much I want to be with him? But no, I 'cant' because he 'love's you." She spoke with complete hatred.

So that was her problem? She was the girl who always got what she wanted or who she wanted; but she really loved Troy and didn't want to accept the fact that he's not interested. That was so selfish. She clearly loved herself more than him if she wanted to put herself first.

Gabriella just scoffed. "I don't believe this." She replied. She really didn't believe it. Amanda was just like Mark; completely sick and heartless. Gabriella also couldn't believe that not only now would she have to put up with Mark, but she would also have to put up with Amanda's crap and threats as well.

Amanda had her hands on her hips. "Well you better believe it. Because Troy is going to be mine. All you have to do is do whatever Mark and I say and we promise to keep quite about your secret."

Gabriella just sighed really not having anything else to say. She was completely powerless now. During gym, she was on the bleachers; Amanda threw her filthy shoes for Gabriella to catch. She also had shoe polish to repaint it when she was done cleaning the shoes.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked. She was sitting right next to Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed. "Cleaning Amanda's shoes; then I have to polish them."

Sharpay was confused. "Why?"

"Because she knows my secret now too." Gabriella replied quietly. "Mark told her."

After school; she went in her room to get started on homework. Not only did she have to do Mark's homework now but she also had to do Amanda's; including her own homework; that was a lot to do.

The next day was pretty much the same. Mark and Amanda barked orders at her and she'd do them. She had to clean Amanda's gym clothes, fix the laces on her shoes and mop the floors in the school halls. She felt just like Cinderella who needed to be rescued by her handsome Prince Charming. Mark made her clean the boys bathroom again, give the last chocolate pudding to him and do his homework.

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha watched as Gabriella moped the floors. They felt sorry for her but they knew they couldn't tell anyone cause they had to respect Gabriella's wishes and she trusted them.

"This is horrible." Taylor told them.

They nodded agreeing.

"But we can't really do anything about it. Gabriella doesn't want us to tell anybody what's going on." Kelsi explained.

"Oops, you missed a spot." Amanda told Gabriella.

Gabriella was confused. She cleaned everywhere so how could she miss anything? "Where? I didn't miss a spot."

"Right..." Amanda began. She then dumped a bucket of red paint right all over Gabriella. It was all over her shirt, hair, shoes, pants; everything! She was totally humiliated; especially when students began to point and laugh at her. "There." Amanda finished with a smirk; seeing her humiliated and shocked.

Troy saw the entire thing and looked pissed. First Amanda was bothering him and now she was messing with Gabriella. He began to think it was because he told her that he loved Gabriella and not her. He stomped over to Amanda. She noticed him and turned; smiling. "Oh hey Troy."

"Now I will never ever love you or return your feelings; after what you just did. You're a real bitch." He told her. "A complete bitch."

She scoffed and her mouth dropped with disbelief. She bent down, picked up the bucket and dumped what was left all over his shirt. Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth as the paint got all over him. Amanda screamed; then stomped off; purposely pushing pass Gabriella. "I hate you." She said right in Gabriella's ear; before she left.

Troy and Gabriella stood where they were; both feeling awkward. "Um, I-" Troy began.

Gabriella looked a little scared and unsure. Like she was afraid to say anything to him. She looked up and realized that people were still laughing and pointing at her. Not only that, but kids had formed a line. She hated being the center of attention. She had completely forgotten about the teasing when Troy walked over and confronted Amanda, and all the drama that went on with her dumping paint on him too. She ran off.

"Gabriella, wait!" He shouted after her.

She ignored his call and entered the girls locker room; slamming the door shut. What was she going to do now? She was all covered in paint! And she couldn't go to class looking like that. She remembered that she had a gym shirt and pants in her back pack. First she had to take a shower and get the paint out of her hair, face and she had to clean her clothes and shoes.

She headed for the shower area, entered a stall, took off her clothes, and then turned the knob. She sighed as the warm water reached her hair and body. It felt nice and calm to take warm showers, especially when she was depressed. It helped wash all her troubles away. And the sound of the water drowned out all the drama and commotion that was going on. It almost sounded like rain and she loved the sound of rain. She loved it since she was little. She loved to hear it pour at night and it would help her go to sleep when she had trouble.

It took several minutes for the paint to come off. She had to scrub her hair like crazy and use lots of the shampoo. She realized she was going to be late for her next class and this teacher was kind of strict; actually she was very strict and maybe even a little rude and bitchy. Maybe she would understand? Gabriella could only hope. She dried herself off, changed into her gym clothes then blow dried her hair.

When she was done, she made her way out of the locker room and headed for Psychology class. Mrs. Reeda didn't look too pleased when Gabriella walked in. Students began to whisper to one another and giggle.

"Care to explain to the class why it is that you're late?" She asked.

"I um-" Gabriella didn't really wanna talk about it. She had enough humiliation today.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked sarcastically.

"I got paint dumped all over me, so I had to take a shower." She couldn't tell her that Amanda did that to her. Maybe if she didn't know her secret; she could.

"Well maybe if you weren't so clumsy none of that would have happened." Mrs. Reeda had a half smirk on her face.

Gabriella couldn't believe this teacher at all. She couldn't even believe she was a teacher. She was way too mean, rude and bitchy to be a teacher. She got a detention slip off her table and handed it to Gabriella; whose mouth was dropped open with complete shock. As for Amanda; she had a taunting smile on her face and was full of victory knowing that Gabriella couldn't tell her how it happened. Not like Mrs. Reeda would care anyways. She didn't really like Gabriella that much.

So Gabriella had to stay for detention. She found it kind of weird that exactly a month ago; she had detention too. Before she entered the detention room; she heard Mark talking to someone on his cell phone. She figured he must have been talking to Amanda.

"I know, everything is going so great. Gabriella is staying away from Troy, just like you wanted and she will be yours; just like you want."

Gabriella knew he wasn't talking to Amanda right when he said, 'She will be yours; just like you want.' Amanda hated her and wanted Troy so that didn't make much sense. Maybe he was talking to another boy who went to school here; someone who had secret feelings for her, was obsessed with her; just like Amanda with Troy?

Maybe Amanda wasn't the only one who Mark told about her secret; maybe he had told someone else; before or after her. Maybe he had a guy friend who really liked her and just had to be with her no matter what. She still wondered which boy he could be talking to. Who was he talking to?


	13. Picking out costumes

Gabriella watched as Mark hung up and put the phone in his pocket. She was a little suspicious. Maybe Mark was talking to Amanda and he just accidentally referred to Troy as a she instead of a he?

She just shrugged as she left the building; still in thought. She didn't think of the possibility that a boy could be crushing on her and he didn't seem like a very nice boy if he wanted her and Troy to break up just to make him happy.

She sighed. Things just weren't going that great. This is not how she wanted her last year to be. She wanted her final year to be a one that she would never want to forget; but instead it's been nothing but drama and torture. She gasped when she saw a guy dressed in black, wearing a mask. He was behind the right side of the building. He looked familiar. Almost like the masked guy that has been stalking her. He had a cell phone in his hands; then quickly put it away in his pocket.

When she saw him get in his car; she knew it was the masked guy. She quickly made her way to the bus. She got out her sketch book and began to drawl whatever came to mind. Thank god that tomorrow would finally be Friday. She knew she'd have to deal with Mark and Amanda again on Monday; but right now; she was just looking forward for the weekend.

She looked down at what she drew and realized that it was a sketch of Troy's face. She had put so much detail into it and got all his features right. She erased the lines that were not needed; then once she finished, she took out her colored pencils and began to color it in. She loved the way it turned out and hugged it tightly to her chest. She really missed him and just wanted to be around him again. What they had was so strong so she didn't understand why it was so easy to let Mark push her around like that.

Some people just didn't know what love was. Love wasn't just about having sex or making out, love was about people who both really care about each other and you love each other so much that you would die without the other. You could have strong feelings or lust for a person but that didn't mean they have to love you back. Love meant being able to over come obstacles and helping each other out. Being able to communicate and talk and still be friends. If Amanda truly 'loved' Troy like she said she does; then she would accept the fact that he doesn't feel the same way and be happy for him even if she was upset about not being able to be his girlfriend. She'd put his happiness before her own.

Gabriella was doing the exact opposite of overcoming obstacles. She was letting Mark control her because he had something he could use against her if she disobeyed. And she knew it was selfish that she was willing to steer clear from Troy in order to keep her secret; but she just couldn't go through the humiliation she'd get. She found it pathetic that she was allowing herself to be pushed around. Mark and Amanda were the two obstacles that she'd have to get pass in order to be happy with Troy.

She just wasn't ready. She hoped that maybe someday, she'd be ready to say no to Mark or be ready to accept what would happen and not care what other people would think of her after he exposed her secret.

One thing she knew for sure was that someday was not today, or tomorrow, or the day after that and so on.

11 days later...

It was two days before Troy Bolton's birthday and the whole school was going to the costume shop to pick out what they wanted. Mr. Willows walked over to Gabriella who was going down the steps. "You don't mind if I tag along, do you?" He asked.

She smiled. "No, not at all."

At the costume shop; the class immediately began to look for great costumes. Gabriella sighed as she walked over to an aisle filled with all kinds of costumes. She rummaged through the rack of costumes. Their were princess costumes, witch costumes and fancy costumes.

"Ooh," Amanda said, picking a sparkly black dress from the rack. "I already found what I'm going to be. A sexy witch." She was mostly talking to herself. She then skipped off happily and headed for the counter to pay for it.

Gabriella sighed as she continued to look. She found a pretty medieval, purple princess dress. It came with a crown and a beautiful necklace. She really liked it and took it off the hanger.

"Did you find anything?" Mr. Willows asked, walking over.

She nodded.

"Well that does look like a pretty dress." He complemented.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Troy and Chad were looking through a rack together. Chad decided that he was going to be a werewolf but Troy couldn't decide what he wanted to be. "Come on Troy, out of all these cool costumes; there's gotta be something that you wanna be."

Troy sighed. He then found a pirate costume and decided to get that. Everyone else already picked out a costume and was waiting in a long line.

Taylor was going to be a mad scientist, Martha was going to be a dancer, Kelsi was going to be an ice princess and Sharpay was going to be a princess. She had bought a long blond wig to go with the outfit. Jason was going to be a skeleton, Zeke was going to be a vampire and Ryan was going to be a prince in shinning armor with a toy sword.

Everybody paid for their stuff, got bags to put them in; then left the store.

Amanda was in conversation with Mark. "Oh I am going to be so sexy Mark. Troy shall be mine in no time. There's no way he'll be able to resist me when I'm wearing this." She then pointed to the costume in her bag. "Especially when we're dancing together!" She placed a hand on her heart, sighing dreamily.

He smiled. "Yep, like I told you yesterday, Troy will be yours; just like you want."

She squealed. She could just picture herself at that party, sharing the special dance with Troy and having the time of her life. She could just picture how he would drool over her once he saw her in her ever so sexy costume. He would completely forget about his love for Gabriella and have all eyes for her instead.

Amanda was so full of herself and felt like she was the one who deserved Troy; not Gabriella. It was if Troy was some sort of prize that she really and desperately wanted to win.

"Okay, I believe that we are now ready to go back to school now and get our work done." Mr. Willows told the students when they were on school campus. They all nodded.

"If you'd like; during free period, you guys could try your costumes on and admire how you look in them." He offered.

Everyone cheered.

During free period, everybody headed for the bathrooms to try on their outfits. Gabriella was about to enter the girls room but Mark cut in front of her; with a plastic bag in his hands. "And where do you think you're going miss?"

"I was just going to try on my costume like everyone." She replied.

"Oh I don't think so. See, you're not like everyone else. You're a freak and an unfortunate misfit. So you'd be best to not try on your costume." He smirked with his arms folded. "Instead, I want you to try on this." He took out the costume that was in his bag. It was a clown costume.

Amanda stepped in back of Mark with her arms folded. "Yeah, we can't have you upstaging me at Troy's party; I want his eyes to be focused on me, not some medieval princess."

_'Great.' _Gabriella thought. It looks like she bought her costume for nothing. She couldn't even wear it at Troy's party all because of Mark and Amanda. She sighed as she took the costume from his hands and headed for the bathroom. Such a shame; she really wanted to be a princess not some Looney clown.

She tried on the costume and sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The costume was great; if she wanted to be a clown. She still had her princess costume in her bag, but what was the use? She couldn't wear it anyway. Then she remembered that she was taking Bobby trick or treating this Halloween so she could wear it then.

The rest of the day was okay. She didn't have to do Mark's homework but she had to do Amanda's. Tuesday went by quickly and soon it was Wednesday, October 18th; the day of Troy Bolton's party.


	14. Troy's party

It was finally October 18th; Troy's birthday. The day he would be turning 17 years old. The whole school was excited and couldn't wait to celebrate. The party was going to be epic! It was going to be out in the yard at lunch. The tables, chairs, plates, napkins, forks, spoons and cups have already been set and Halloween decorations were put up.

While everyone was happy; Troy wasn't. He liked the fact that everyone was throwing a party for him; that was very nice of them. But he was still sad about Gabriella. He wished she would tell him what he did wrong in their relationship or what happened.

The rest of the students entered the building and they were all dressed in their costumes. He noticed Gabriella in a clown costume. He thought she looked cute in it. Chad walked over; dressed in his werewolf costume. "What's up B-day man?" He asked, playfully slapping his back.

Troy forced a smile. "Nothing much."

However, Chad could tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong? You don't sound too happy." He then realized it probably had something to do with Gabriella. "It's Gabriella, isn't it?"

Troy sighed. "I just have know idea what happened or what I did wrong."

Chad began to feel guilty; knowing that he knew what was going on but couldn't tell him. The two have been best friends since Preschool and they told each other everything; but now; the nine friends that Troy could ever trust; knew something that he didn't and they all had to keep it from him. "Well, maybe she'll come around."

"Chad, it's been a month." Troy replied.

"I know. I really don't know what to say." Chad hated that Troy had to be left out of the secret but had no choice. It's what Gabriella wanted. And her feelings were just as important as his. Chad agreed with Gabriella; Troy did get very protective of her and mean to people who messed with her. And like her; he didn't want Troy to get himself in trouble either. Especially on his birthday. "You'll be fine. Your party's in like a few minutes. We're all gonna have a great time." Chad patted his back before walking off.

Amanda walked over tossing her hair. "Oh Troy; the party is just going to be so great. I just know it!" She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away and walked off.

"Troy!" She yelled as he headed off; ignoring her. "Incase you haven't noticed; I am wearing a very sexy and attractive costume!" She stomped her feet and growled; frustrated.

In the school yard, everybody was there for Troy's party. The staff, students and even people who didn't like him that much. Gabriella felt terrible as she entered the yard. She had to at least wish him a happy birthday. She had to talk to him anyway. Mark told her to tell him to dance with Amanda so maybe she could use that moment to wish him a happy birthday. There's no way Mark could get suspicious.

Mark walked over. He was dressed in all black; like always. He was dressed as a warlock. An evil warlock was exactly what he was and he had on a black hat to match the costume. "Good afternoon Ms. Montez." He smirked, seeing how miserable she looked. "Now what could be the problem? You don't look in a party spirit." He then chuckled a little. "By the way, you look extremely adorable in that clown costume."

She frowned. "You don't need to make me anymore miserable than I already am. I get it Mark..." She sighed then finished. "I'm gonna tell Troy to dance with Amanda." Before she could walk off; he stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast. Yeah about that; I changed my mind. I don't want to take any risks of you saying anything friendly to him; not even those two words 'Happy Birthday' No, I want you to be in charge of pulling names out of the raffle hat."

At the refreshment table; there was a raffle hat in the middle. Their were names of all the girls in the whole school. And which ever girl's name was picked from the hat would be able to share the special dance with Troy.

"I want you to say Amanda's name; even if you don't pull her name out." Mark told her. "Oh and your costume is missing one thing." With that; he snatched the clown mask from her hands and put it over her head.

She sighed. Just great. She couldn't even wish Troy a happy birthday. She felt like such a jerk being at his party while she had to stay away from him.

"Okay, guys, listen up." Mr. Willows was in charge of Troy's party. "We are all here for a certain and awesome student's birthday. The most popular wildcat on the basketball team; Troy Bolton!"

Everyone cheered; except for Gabriella who looked sad. She headed for an empty table and sat down with a hand under her chin as she watched everyone having a great time and dancing to the loud music that just started a few seconds after she sat down.

Troy was the only one who wasn't having a great time at his own party. His mind was still on Gabriella, no matter how 'awesome' his party was. Everyone but him was having a great time. He saw Gabriella sitting at a table when he glanced around. He couldn't tell if she was having a great time or not cause the mask was covering her face.

Gabriella saw Troy look her way for a few seconds and grew guiltier. She wished she could just rush over to him and be in his arms, tell him how much she loves him and be happy again. She sighed as she avoided contact with him and looked down at the plate on her table. Everybody was shouting, chattering with one another and enjoying themselves and she felt like she didn't belong. But what she didn't know was that Troy felt exactly the same way.

_'Just party, rock out loud and _

_have a great time. Put your hands_

_in the air (hands in the air) put your_

_hands in the air and lift your drinks _

_up high. We're gonna party till we can't_

_party no more. Rock out loud (rock out loud)_

_Party (Party) Jump and put your hands up, put _

_your hands up'_

Amanda turned to Mark who was standing next to her watching the students enjoy themselves. She smirked as she thought about how wonderful her dance with Troy was gonna be. How he would hold her in his arms, fall in love with her and she just couldn't wait! "This is going to be so great Mark."

He was smirking as well. "Yes it is."

"Okay everyone, we can get back to dancing and chilling after we sing happy birthday to Troy and have cake!" Mr. Willows exclaimed, excitedly.

Troy's cake had orange frosting with black and purple sprinkles, Jack O' lantern designs and a seventeen candle. It was chocolate flavored and everyone liked it. "This is some awesome cake man." Jason told him.

"The bomb." Chad agreed.

"I feel like I'm in heaven." Zeke replied with his mouth full. "Even better than the cookies I bake."

After the cake; Mr. Willows turned the volume of the music back up. A female voice was singing this time.

_'Don't just stand there, wasting_

_all your time on me, cause I have_

_a place to be, friends to meet, and I _

_am going to put my coat on and hit _

_this city. I won't be wasting my time_

_on you, (I won't be wasting my time)_

_waiting for you._

_If you think I'm just gonna sit and cry in  
>a corner all day, then you are wrong. Because<br>my feelings aren't meant to be used for play,_

_I am sincere and I won't wait around. I won't_

_spend one year (wasting my time) waiting for _

_you._

_When the days grow cold and the nights get_

_darker, I will rise up from the ground (without you)_

_(cause I don't need you, I don't want you) I won't be_

_wasting my time on you, waiting for you so just move on_

_and play someone else; I am no longer your act. I won't_

_spend all my time...waiting for you (wasting my time)_

_on you.'_

The song ended; then after 10 more songs; it was time for the special dance. Mr. Willows told everyone to go sit down at a table and picked up the hat with the names in it. "Okay, Gabriella Montez will be in charge of picking out who our lucky girl will be."

Amanda smiled as she heard that cause she knew it was going to be her. Gabriella walked over, Mr. Willows blindfolded her and she picked a name from the hat. She read the name and looked happy. It was her! She was the 'real' lucky girl. The card read:

_Gabriella Montez_

But she knew what she had to do. "And it looks like our lucky girl is," Gabriella paused not sure if she could say her name with ease, then after sighing deeply she said it. "Amanda Vinny." She lied.

The other girls sighed, disappointed and Troy looked upset.

"Yay!" Amanda exclaimed as she jumped up, clapping.

"No." Troy said out loud.

"Oh come on Troy; you're the birthday boy." Mr. Willows didn't detect Troy's attitude.

Troy sighed as Mr. Willows pushed him near Amanda who just walked over near the refreshment table. She was smiling, ready to dance with him. Troy looked very miserable and unhappy about having to dance with her. He sighed as a slow romantic song began to play. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist; feeling forced and trapped. They began to sway to the music.

_'All I want is for you to be safe_

_in my arms, all I want is to hold you_

_and for you to be mine. You have no_

_idea how much I love you, how much I _

_need you and without you, I am nothing._

_I want you to be safe in my arms, your _

_head rested on my chest, to hold you close _

_and tight and to feel your lips against mine'_

Amanda smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Before she could kiss him; he spun her around to avoid it. After the third spin, she felt dizzy and landed in his arms. She looked up; her eyes looking all wide and innocent, staring dreamily at him and showing him near where her breast is. Instead of kissing her like she thought and dreamed; he spun her around again.

_All I want is to be with you, what I would_

_give for you to be in my arms, to hold you_

_up close and tight'_

When the dance was over; Troy was relieved that he had survived the horror. Amanda went to find Mark. "Can you believe this Mark? He didn't kiss me or even touch my tits!"

When Troy was getting himself another piece of cake, Gabriella had just walked over to get herself some more punch. She glanced around to see where Mark was. He was busy talking with Amanda and wasn't even looking so he wouldn't notice.

Troy really wanted to talk to her again but was that what she wanted?

"Uh, happy birthday Troy." She told him.

Troy felt joy. She was talking to him again! He didn't know those were the last words she would ever say to him before avoiding him again. "Thanks. But what did I-"

She cut him off. "I really have to go now Troy."

"Wait, I-"

It was too late. She had already left and he was confused.


	15. Texting and the big game

Troy was so confused as he watched her go inside. The party was over and all the students rushed inside; shoving pass one another. Troy didn't really know what he was feeling right now besides being confused. It was just so weird. She just said happy birthday to him and left like she was forbidden to be around him or even say one word to him.

He was so happy when he thought she was going to start talking to him again; but the happiness he felt quickly faded when she walked off. She just couldn't be mad at him cause if she was mad she wouldn't have even wished him a happy birthday. There had to be something else going on but he didn't know what it was. He was tired of giving her the 'space' he thought she needed from him; cause apparently, she didn't. She seemed just fine when she said happy birthday but she was sad about something; and it obviously wasn't him. Then what was it? What was going on?

Mr. Willows walked over. "So, did you have a great time?"

Troy didn't want to tell him the truth. He did like the party but he wasn't having that much fun especially when he was dancing with Amanda. He shuddered just thinking about the fact that he danced with her. The cake was so awesome that words couldn't describe it and the music was great. "Yeah." He half lied.

"Great, go enjoy yourself, have a great time being seventeen; cause you only get to be seventeen once." Mr. Willows headed for his classroom.

Troy sighed as he headed for his locker. It was already almost time to go home. As soon as the building was clear; Mark and Amanda walked over to Gabriella who was just getting ready to leave.

"Hey! Freaky math girl!" Amanda knocked the buds out of Gabriella's ears.

"Hey!" Gabriella shouted.

Amanda looked pissed for a lucky girl that got to share the special dance with Troy. "Deal with it, freak. I had to deal with the fact that Troy wouldn't kiss or make out with me so you have to deal with the fact that I knocked out your stupid ear buds."

Gabriella scoffed. "So you're just upset that he wouldn't make out with you? You should be grateful that he even danced with you!" She couldn't believe how unappreciative Amanda was.

"I hate your freaking guts! I wish you were never born! If it weren't for your existence; Troy would have been my boyfriend and not even waste his time with nerdy losers like you." With that; Amanda stormed off; muttering cuss words to her.

Mark smirked. "Wow, you really upset her Gabriella. That's cold. Because of you; she can't be with the guy she wants. All because of you."

Gabriella couldn't believe any of this. This was insayin. Amanda wanted Troy like a child wanted candy or a toy and would cry and throw tantrums if they didn't get it. Troy was a prize that Amanda wanted to win. Nothing but a prize.

"Like it's my fault that Troy doesn't feel the same way about her!"

"It is your fault. Cause if you weren't around; Amanda's charms would work on him; he'd be interested. He'd care more about being more popular, what people think of him and who he hangs out with." He then cleared his throat. "Anyway, you're doing my homework."

She had a look of disgust and disbelief as he walked out. Her whole life was ruined. Being a twelfth grader has been nothing but pure hell for her. All because of Mark and now Amanda too. She sighed; departing the building and got on her bus.

12 days later...

It was going to be another important day for Troy. He was going to have his big basket ball game at four. In Mr. Willows class; Troy decided to send Gabriella a text. He couldn't take being away from her anymore. He tried talking to her since after his party; but she always found a way to avoid him. He sent his text:

**Hey Gabriella. Did I do anything wrong in our relationship?**

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket. She read the text and was surprised that it was from Troy. She was expecting another demanding order from Mark or Amanda.

**You didn't do anything wrong. Things just weren't working out**

Troy was relieved to know that he didn't do anything wrong. But why weren't things working out?

**But you have been avoiding me ever since you broke up with me. Things are just awkward and I feel like we're not even friends anymore.**

She felt her heart sink reading his response. She was guilty.

**It was just very hard for me to break up with you and I thought that you might be mad or hate me.**

The texting continued.

**But that's insayin. We have known each other since kindergarten!**

**I know Troy. It's complicated!**

**Okay. I understand...I guess. You're gonna stay to watch my big game, right?**

**Yeah.**

He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

At four O'clock, half the entire school stayed just so they could watch Troy's big game. They entered the gym and sat on the bleachers. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke were ready to get their game on! They were going to be competing against the West High students; who were dressed in green uniform. Troy was a little nervous so he had a drink of water and picked up the basket ball. The cheerleaders had their pom poms, began to practice their routines. Amanda was one of them; in the middle of her BF's; Nicole and Stacy.

"Give me a W.i.l.d.c.a.t.s, what's that spell?" Amanda asked her team.

"Wildcats!" They all chanted.

"Good, let's all go over it again. Everything has got to be just perfect for Troy." She said.

"You okay man?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled as the game began. At least she would get to enjoy one thing this year. Seeing her favorite wildcat and his friends take on another team and show them who's boss! She cheered for him whenever he got the ball in the hoop.

One of the west high kids purposely knocked him down and grabbed the ball from him. She gasped along with other students on the bleachers. She knew that boys could be rough but this guy knocked him down on purpose. Wasn't that considered cheating?

Troy quickly helped himself off and got the ball back from the kid that pushed him. He and his teammates were doing really good. They were outstanding! The boy who pushed him got a penalty by Coach Bolton for cheating.

"Oh come on!" The boy whined. "You're only doing this cause he's your son!"

"Go sit down now!" Couch Bolton yelled.

The boy stormed off upset as everyone jeered him. The rest of the game went by quickly. Troy and his team won. Everyone was cheering like crazy! Gabriella just wanted to rush over, pull him into a big hug and congrat him. Mark had left but Amanda was still there. She was busy talking to her team.

Troy walked over to Gabriella who was getting ready to leave. "So what did you think?"

"Great game Troy. Really great game. I really gotta go now."

"Wait, I-"

She was gone again.

Tomorrow was going to be the last day of Halloween and he really wanted to watch a scary movie with her. He needed to be with her.

October 31rst...

It was the last day of Halloween and it was around four thirty. She was in her room, near her mirror. She had just put on her medieval princess costume and was checking herself out. She had placed the crown on her head and the beautiful necklace was around her neck. She was getting ready to take Bobby trick or treating. It was going to be his very first time and he was going to be a cheetah.

Their was knocking at the front door and Miss. Montez answered it. It was Troy.

"Oh hey Troy Bolton."

"Hey Miss. Montez. Is Gabriella here?" He asked.

"Yeah. She was just getting ready to take her little brother trick or treating." She replied. "I was just getting ready to go to a Halloween party."

"Gabriella!" She called.

"Coming mom!" She rushed downstairs and was surprised when she saw Troy. She couldn't believe he was here. Not that it was a bad thing. She just couldn't believe it. "Troy?"

"Well, you guys have fun, get lots of candy but make sure not to eat too much." Miss. Montez left the house and Troy and Gabriella stood face to face.


	16. It's been too long

For the past few seconds; they just stood where they were, awkwardly. Bobby was jumping up and down in his cheetah costume. He was really excited and couldn't wait to go trick or treating.

"Um," Gabriella wasn't sure what to say? There was no Mark or Amanda around; it was just the two of them and Bobby. She didn't think Mark was spying on her either, he told her he was going to a party and she already finished his homework along with Amanda's.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned. "I mean we haven't talked or hung out in a long time."

She sighed.

"I know it was hard for you to break up with me, I don't hate you but I don't understand why you didn't answer my calls and avoided me in school."

"I was hurt. I felt bad about breaking up with you but everything is cool now." She knew she was lying to him.

"Can we go now?" Bobby asked getting impatient.

Gabriella giggled a little. "Of course Bobby." She then decided to ask Troy if he wanted to tag along. This might be the only time she would get to hang out with him without having to worry about Mark spying on her. "You want to come with us?" She asked.

"That sounds great." Troy replied. He patted Bobby on the head. He had liked Troy since he was a baby and Troy bought him some of the toys he had. And your brother is such a cool guy. I can't believe he's already almost three."

She smiled. "In April."

"Come on let's go already!" Bobby was annoyed that Troy and Gabriella just kept talking away when he could be getting lots of candy right now.

"Well we better get going now, Troy." They left the house and Gabriella made sure that she locked the door before they left. They saw all the houses that were lit up and decorated. Bobby looked amazed. "Wow, pity lights." He said.

"So it's gonna be his first time?" Troy asked Gabriella.

She nodded in reply. "Yep, his first time."

"I really like his costume." He said.

"Cheetahs are his favorite animal and he really wanted to be one." She explained.

They went trick or treating to about 25 houses. At around seven fifteen they had to go home because Bobby had to be in bed by seven thirty. "Did you have fun little guy?" Troy asked him.

Gabriella smiled at this.

"Uh huh." Bobby replied. He was starting to get cranky cause he was very tired.

Troy picked him up and carried him back to the house. They headed upstairs and straight to Bobby's room. They both helped him change into red pajamas, and then tucked him in bed.

"Good night Troy." Bobby smiled; tiredly.

"Night."

Before they left the room, Bobby asked Troy to read him a bed time story. Troy told him a story about a pirate who fell in love with a beautiful medieval princess. He was really referring to him and Gabriella. He had made the story up and Gabriella really liked it. It was nice to finally be around him again. And the best thing about it is that either Mark or Amanda would know about this.

Gabriella turned off the light, she and Troy walked out of the room and he gently shut the door after telling Bobby goodnight. He then turned to Gabby. "Listen, we haven't really hung out in a long time and you remember what we do every Halloween." He had a smirk on her face and she knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, you want me to watch a scary movie with you." She said knowingly.

"Oh come on. It will be perfect. Little Bobby is sound asleep now and it will be just me and you. My parents are away at a Halloween party too and I have a box full of horror movies. We could go to my place real quick to get the box and bring it over here so we can decide what we wanna watch." He explained.

She smiled. "Okay. Great idea, I could never leave him by himself for a long time anyway; even if he is asleep in his room."

"Awesome and his door's closed so he won't really be able to hear anything." He replied. Gabriella got the house key, unlocked the door, they walked out, locked it and went to Troy's house. He didn't really live that far away. Infact; he lived next door to her.

They both walked upstairs and in Troy's room. The box of movies was under his TV. Gabriella looked around in awe. He had such an awesome room and she even saw some cool action figures on his dresser.

"Oh my, is that the same action figure I gave you in kindergarten?" She asked noticing it.

He smiled at her. "Why yes it is. It meant the world to me." He then got closer to her ears. "Now don't tell anyone this but I still like to play with toys and I even kept the ones from my childhood. Only Chad knows about this."

She giggled a little. "Don't worry Troy. I won't tell anyone. And I still have my toys from when I was little too."

"Thanks, you're the best." He cleared his throat. "So anyway, are you ready to go back to your place now? And we can both agree on a scary movie to watch."

She blushed a little. "Sure." She was so happy that they were hanging out again; it has been a really long time.

They went back to her place. She got some candles and they went upstairs in her room. She really wanted to watch it on her bed. She had a Jack O'lantern on her dresser, lit up the candles.

"So, ready to look through the box and decide which movie you want us to watch?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Okay we have the Halloween franchise. Halloween, Halloween 2, Halloween 3: Season of the witch, Halloween 4: The return of Michael Myers, Halloween 5: The revenge of Michael Myers, Halloween 6: The curse of Michael Myers, Halloween H20: 20 years later and Halloween: Resurrection." He explained. He took out more movies. "Next we have some scream movies. Scream, Scream 2 and Scream 3."

He continued. "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The driller killer, Psycho, Black Christmas, Silent night, bloody night, Savage weekend, Friday the 13th-" Before Troy could continue; Gabriella cut him off with her decision.

"Halloween H20: 20 years later." She had seen all the other Halloween movies with Troy but she hasn't seen the seventh one."

He grinned. "Halloween H20: 20 years later it is." He put the disk into her machine, she turned off the light and they laid next to each other; against a pillow; both enjoying each other's company. They had made the popcorn before watching the movie and now they were both relaxed with a bowl of the popcorn in between them.

At the parts that scared Gabriella; she dug her face into his chest; grabbing on tightly to his shirt. She was also sad when Laurie's lover was killed by Michael Myers. Troy pulled her in closer for comfort.

The movie ended at around Nine something.

"Um," Gabriella began.

"Yeah, um," Troy blushed a little, suddenly feeling sweaty. "Look, I know we're not together anymore and things weren't working out but-"

She smiled. "Things were working out. I think we connect really well." She had completely forgotten why she broke up with him because she was having such a great time.

"Me too." He agreed.

They both stared at each other, both longing and serious. Before they both knew it, they had leaned in closer, both their lips touching and began to passionately make out, soon their making out turned into over the clothes groping. Troy had his arms tightly around her waist not wanting to let go and she had hers tightly wrapped around his neck, not wanting to let go either. She moaned with pleasure as she placed her mouth on his shoulder, at that exact moment; he reached for the zipper of her dress and she didn't stop him.

She helped him take of his shirt. He took of his pirate hat and tossed it on the floor; the same time she tossed her dress aside. Now all that was left was her bra and panties, they had both gotten under the covers and Troy looked good with his shirt off and all that was left on him were his boxer shorts; she just couldn't resist how irresistible he looked without his shirt on. They began French kissing for about ten seconds until he reached inside her panties to help take them off; then suddenly she gasped, realizing what was about to happen.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I can't do this. I can't. I'm just not ready yet. Please understand." Tears were pouring down her eyes as she spoke.

"It's okay Gabriella, it's okay. We don't have too. I understand." He replied sincerely.

She calmed down a bit and her heart's beating relaxed. She sighed with relief. "Thanks and I'm really sorry Troy." She felt really guilty about stopping what was about to happen.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We can take as long as you want."

She blushed a little. They both just wrapped their arms around each other tightly, rolling around as they passionately made out and stroked each other's hair; moaning with pleasure.

Gabriella was so happy that she forgot about Mark and her secret. But at least he was at a party. Right?


	17. Humiliation

After a few more minutes of passionately making out; they both stopped and she giggled as their noses rubbed. It was so great to be together again. Everything was perfect. She knew that she couldn't hang out with him at school though but maybe they could go out on the days that Mark goes to parties. She knew that Amanda wasn't in on the spying so things could work out. She wondered why she didn't think of this before.

"So we're together again, right?" He asked.

"We were just about to have sex Troy. Of course we're together." She replied in an 'it's obvious' tone. And she smiled seeing the look on his face. They both leaned in and kissed for a few seconds before pulling apart again.

"That's good to know." He replied causing her to giggle and peck his cheek.

"So, now that the movie's over; you wanna watch another one or see what's on TV?" He asked.

She pretended to be in thought. "Hm, I don't know if I can handle another horror movie."

"Oh come on, you owe me!" He joked.

She blushed and covered her mouth trying her hardest not to laugh. One of the major effects he had on her was to make her laugh, giggle or blush. Unfortunately she couldn't hide it from Troy.

"Oh come on, you know you wanna laugh. Don't make me tickle you." He said getting ready to tickle her.

"No Troy, don't." She begged smiling.

"Here comes the tickle monster." He began to tickle her stomach and she was laughing like crazy; telling him to stop. He of course didn't listen and continued to tickle her. Two minutes later, they decided to search for something good to watch on TV.

"Please do not make me watch one of your romance flicks." He playfully begged.

"Oh come on. You made me watch one of your horror flicks so you have to watch what I like." She teased back.

As they were flipping through the channels; they stopped at something familiar. There was an Elephant and a Mouse singing. "Ooh I remember this show!" She exclaimed. "We used to watch this all the time when we were in-"

"Kindergarten." They said together remembering the good old days.

They both laughed; then decided to watch it. They realized that they still liked the show and it made them laugh. "Daisy is so funny." Gabriella laughed out loud.

"I know. And I still love the theme song!" Troy exclaimed.

They continued to watch with interested eyes as they sat closer and their hands intertwined. They then decided to sing along with them. Troy and Gabriella's voices went together perfectly. He wasn't surprised that she could sing because he had heard her sing to Bobby to help him sleep.

_'All work and no play' _He began.

_'Makes for a dully, dully day' _

He felt his heart melt when he heard her beautiful voice. Then they continued.

_'Sometimes it's great just to be silly and extra zap a dilly. _

_Sometimes it's great just to be silly, to be willy, nilly _

_and extra zap a dilly. Sometimes it's great just to be silly. _

_Let's be wiggly, let's be loud. Make Clover and Daisy proud.'_

They both smiled lovingly at each other as they finished. She giggled as he leaned in to kiss her. She replied by wrapping her arms around his neck, then they enjoyed a long kiss.

Gabriella didn't realize what time it was till she looked at her digital watch. "Oh my Troy, it's almost ten thirty. I should be getting ready for bed right now."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Okay." He put his costume back on, she put hers back on as well and lead him to the door.

They both pecked each other's lips. "Night Troy." She told him sweetly.

"Night." He replied in the same tone.

She went back upstairs smiling. She couldn't be anymore happier than she was right now. She didn't even think of the truth about her life because she was so happy. Nothing bad entered her mind. Nothing about Mark, Amanda or her secret.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of November. Gabriella Montez entered the building. She still couldn't stop thinking about last night and was in such a great mood. Well until she remembered about Mark and Amanda. She couldn't let either suspect anything if they see her so she had to stop smiling or they'd be suspicious. As she glanced around, she heard a few students snickering and whispering about something and they seemed to be looking at her. She just shrugged it off, thinking it was probably nothing and even if it was; some kids made fun of her behind her back. Especially most of the popular kids.<p>

As she walked on, it seemed that more than just a few kids were looking at her funny and snickering. A few even pointed at her. What was going on? She saw a few girls in front of her locker and it looked like they were putting something on it. Could it be fliers for an important event that was coming up?

"She's coming." Amanda whispered to Stacy, Nicole and a few other girls.

"Oh hey Gabriella. Didn't see you there." Stacy said.

"Yeah, we were just hanging around. Did you want to get anything out of your locker? Go right ahead." Nicole sounded just as nice as Stacy did.

These girls were never this friendly to her. Heck they weren't friendly to her at all. They began to walk off and she slowly walked to her locker; feeling suspicious. She froze in shock at what she saw. Their were cut out pictures of Clover and Daisy on her locker! This was too much of a coincidence. She and Troy were just watching Clover and Daisy last night, and now today a few girls put Clover and Daisy pictures on her locker? This was so weird. Could somebody have seen them? She did leave the window open but she didn't think anybody could have been spying on her. She turned and saw Troy at his locker. Some boy on the basket ball team just threw a clover doll at his head, pointed and laughed at him.

"What gives?" Troy yelled. He went to the boys bathroom cause he really had to go.

Gabriella's mouth was wide open; seeing this. Everyone knew! They knew about her and Troy watching Clover and Daisy. But the whole school couldn't have seen them. Somebody had to be spying on them and told everyone about it. And if that was the case, then they didn't just know about Clover and Daisy; they knew about other things that they did too!

She saw Mark showing a group of kids something that he videotaped on his camera. At that moment, a boy walked over to her. "I just saw a video of you in your panties and underwear! I didn't know that nerds have class." He walked off laughing.

Only one person could have done this, only one person came to mind...Mark! But why would he do that? She was doing everything he told her.

"Oh and if you think that's the only news I have for you," Mark began. "I know a secret about Gabriella Montez."

Her heart began to pound as he said that. He was going to reveal her secret! But why?

"A secret that she has been hiding since near the end of eighth grade."

As Mark told the entire school her secret, she felt like she was going to die of humiliation and shame. This was it. Now that everyone knew her secret, she would never be treated the same. Her face was a bright red and she felt like she was boiling on the inside. All the students began to point and laugh at her; except for her friends of course and Troy who was still in the bathroom so he didn't know about it.

"Yep their you have it! Our school's biggest nerd is a slut!" Amanda exclaimed happily.

Tears came down Gabriella's eyes as the students continued to make fun of her and jeer her. Taylor rushed over to her side. "Just stop it, just stop!" Taylor was ignored because they continued.

This was just like Gabriella feared it would be like if he ever told anyone, only now that it was actually happening; it was worse! "It will be okay." Taylor put an arm around her, grabbed her hand and they went to homeroom.

"You son of a bitch!" Sharpay bitch slapped Amanda across the face; then stormed off.

Through out the day, kids continued with the teasing and Gabriella just wanted to go home. A boy who was passing by, stuck his but up in front of her face. "Would you like to do me?" He teased; then he walked off laughing.

Troy knew that Gabriella was being made fun of and felt really bad for her. He missed out on her secret though. He just heard students gossiping and saying she was a slut.

Mark walked over. "Sup Miss. Slutty Montez."

"Why?" Her eyes filled with more tears.

"Why? Because you were hanging with Troy, I saw you; I even filmed you for proof." He replied chuckling. "What did you think? That I was at that Halloween party? I decided that it would be much more fun to spy on you. Thought you could actually be sneaky huh? So sorry your little plan backfired."

"Troy will no longer love you and decide to be with me." Amanda said.

"No, he will never be with you." Gabriella replied.

"You're nothing but a slut so you have no say so in this." Amanda walked off and Mark followed.

"You okay man?" Chad asked Troy. They had just left the locker room.

Troy shoke his head as he saw Gabriella run out in tears. "Gabriella, wait!"

He chased after her.

She had called her mom to come and pick her up about half an hour ago and she was on her way. Troy watched as she got in her mother's car and buckled up. Her mother looked just as sad as her.

At home; Gabriella explained to her mother about how Mark had been harassing her and blackmailing her since the beginning of the school year. "I'm sorry about what happened. I have to go to a meeting right now, so you can take a nap, watch TV and I'll even cook your favorite dinner when I get back."

It was Four thirty.

Troy walked over to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door.

Gabriella quickly threw out a tissue she was using to blow her nose and rushed to answer the door. "Hello?"

"It's me." He replied.

"Troy?" She couldn't allow him to see her like this. It's a good thing he was in the bathroom when Mark told everyone about her secret. Their would have been a huge ugly fight and he would have got suspended.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

But then again, she wanted to see him now; more than ever. So she opened the door and sadly smiled. "Sure, come in."


	18. The first time

Troy walked inside. She could tell that he was concerned and even though he didn't know her secret; he knew that she was being talked about. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Even if he heard it from other people; maybe he wouldn't believe them?

"Are you okay?" He asked; his eyes full of concern and looking for the answer. "I heard what people were saying about you in school."

She shoke her head. "Oh it was really nothing Troy. People talk about me all the time."

"I know, but I never heard anyone saying you were a slut before."

She pretended to look shocked.

"Have you been crying?" He asked. He noticed her eyes were wet and her cheeks were half red.

"Yeah, it's just about the whole Clover and Daisy thing." She replied.

He nodded. "I know. Kids have been teasing me about it too."

"It's so dumb." She said as she chuckled a little.

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"How people don't seem to have their own lives and care way too much about what other people do or like." She looked down at her shoes, blushing a little. "It's stupid." She finished.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed. "It's like you have to be a certain age to enjoy everything. You're always considered too old or too young for something. You just can't just sit back, relax and be yourself and just enjoy what you like. You have to be a certain age. I mean, come on; we're only human. Why can't we just be ourselves without having to deal with people's opinions and being told what we should and shouldn't like or do?"

He was saying exactly everything that she had been thinking since the sixth grade. "Exactually."

"If you're five years old and really like horror movies; should you really have to wait till you're 17 to watch them? The age doesn't really matter; what matters is that you can handle it. And if you're a grownup and you really like 'childish' movies should you really just not watch them? There is no law saying that everything has to be labeled or stereotype." He finished.

She nodded. Exacually! Their was no law saying that people couldn't like what they wanted. He plopped down on the couch and she sat next to him; letting out a sigh. Their was a remote on the coffee table and they decided to watch TV. "You know," Troy began, smiling. "Clover and Daisy should be on at this time."

She smiled. The theme song of the show started and they sang along to it. Bobby had just awoken from his nap a few minutes ago, walked downstairs and saw them watching his favorite show. He sat down on the couch and joined them.

After Clover and Daisy was over; they decided to go to the park. Gabriella got Bobby's stroller, Troy helped him get in and they departed. Bobby smiled and looked around at his surroundings as Gabriella pushed him. Even though he was only two and a half; he could feel the chemistry between Troy and Gabriella. They arrived the park.

"So what do you want to do now Bobby?" She asked.

He pointed to the swing set. "Swings." He replied.

Both she and Troy smiled at one another. Soon they both took turns pushing Bobby in a baby swing. Troy got on a swing and she now had to push him as well. They went down the slides, swung across the monkey bars, went on the teeter totter, played in the sandbox and chased after an ice cream truck.

Now they were on a park bench, enjoying their ice cream. Bobby was licking a rainbow Popsicle. It was his favorite flavor. Gabriella had a peanut butter drum stick that had chocolate on the inside and Troy had the same. They stayed for fifteen more minutes and decided to go home. It was already almost Seven thirty and Bobby was yawning.

"I think we better go now, Troy." Gabriella said, noticing how tired Bobby was.

Troy nodded, agreeing. "Yeah."

"We could always come back tomorrow." She said.

"Could we really?" Bobby asked, getting excited.

She smiled. "Of course. But right now, we need to go home and get you into bed."

So they went home. Troy helped her tuck Bobby in his bed. "Now you have a good night's rest." He said to the little boy who giggled in reply. After the light was shut off, the teens left the room and he fell asleep.

"When is your mom supposed to come back from her meeting?" Troy wondered. "It's already Seven forty nine."

She shook her head. "I don't know. Sometimes meetings can last for a very long time."

Instead of going downstairs; they entered her room and sat down on the bed. They both sighed, exhausted. "What a day, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." He agreed. "But it was fun."

She nodded agreeing.

"You know, being a kid is so easy. You don't have to figure anything out or worry about stuff. I think Bobby's really going to enjoy being a kid." Troy explained.

"Yeah, I think so too." She agreed.

About a minute of silence passed, until Troy spoke. "You know, I really love you and care about you. I respect your feelings, and I would never try anything in our relationship that you're not ready for-" She cut him off smiling.

"I'm ready Troy."

He was surprised as his eyes widened a little. "Are you sure."

She nodded, not thinking about anything else. "I'm sure."

Just incase someone could be spying on her and so no one would be able to see what was going to happen; she went over to the window and closed the curtains. Incase Bobby would wake up from a nightmare or if he wanted something; she locked the door so he would not walk in on anything that no kid should see.

She turned of the light and lit a few candles. Troy was still on the bed; waiting for her. She got on the bed and lay down. He was now on top of her and they shared a long kiss as he took off her blouse. She giggled a little as he caressed her thighs. She took off his shirt and fiddled with his chest hair. He helped take off her pants and panties, and she helped with his pants and boxer shorts. They were now both completely naked and their clothes were tossed aside like nothing.

They were nervous; this was going to be the first time for the both of them. "Uh, I- this is going to be my first time making love."

She nodded. "It's going to be my first time too. But it's okay Troy. I know you won't hurt me."

His pennis was just inches away from her vagina and her heart's beating grew faster, the closer it got. As Troy was about to enter her, he suddenly stopped. He looked like someone had betrayed him and tore his heart into two. He was staring at her area with disbelief. "You," He felt tears well up in his eyes. Gabriella was confused by what was going on. Was he mad at her for something?

"You lied to me." He finished, staring down at his chest.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, wondering what she had lied to him about. Then the realization suddenly hit her as he stared down at her area again. She was not a virgin, her area had already been entered; he could tell by its shape and he was in complete shock.

"Troy I-" She began.

"The kids at school were right." He told her coldly. "You are a slut."

Tears fell from her eyes as he said this. Now she was the one to feel heartbroken and betrayed. "Troy, please," She begged. "It's not what you think-"

He rudely cut her off. "I don't wanna hear anymore."

"Troy," She was nearly crying as she held his chin but he jerked away and jumped off the bed; in a rush to get away from her.

"It's not what I think, huh? It sure seems like it is to me. I can't believe you! We have known each other since kindergarten and I thought I knew you. I thought you were something special but it looks like I was wrong."

She really wanted to cry now; but he didn't stop there; he continued.

"You are just some slutty wannabee. You're worse than Amanda! I can't believe that you actually had sex with lots of guys and didn't even tell me about it, instead you lied to me! You were playing me this entire damn time!" He threw his fist at the wall. "I never want to see you again. You can fool around and be all horny with all the guys you want, but count me out."

He grabbed his clothes, left her room and went to the bathroom to change. He couldn't believe he was about to make love to a total slut.

Gabriella stared down at her naked body; feeling very hurt and like crap. She couldn't believe Troy would say such awful stuff to her and he even compared her to Amanda! He said that she was worse than her. He wouldn't even let her talk. She actually considered telling him her secret but now after the way he had treated her; she didn't want to tell him shit. She put her clothes back on. She had completely forgotten about her secret when they were about to do it. It happened twice. But the first time they were about to do it, she remembered but this time she wasn't lucky. Even though Troy had no idea how wrong he was about her and had no right to say such harsh things.

Troy angrily slammed the bathroom door on his way out.

"Hey!" She shouted, rushing over to him.

"Just leave me alone!" He roughly pushed her arm away.

"You wouldn't even let me explain!" She cried out.

"Explain what? What a complete and total slut you are? How everyone at school was right about you? Then you don't need to explain anything, thank you very much." He replied sarcastically.

She gasped not believing how he was acting. More tears escaped her eye lids as he stormed downstairs and headed for the door. She couldn't take it anymore, she was tired of everything. She ran out the door following.

"Remember when you stopped talking to me?" Troy asked. "Well, it would be great if that happened again." He began to walk to his house.

"Fuck you Troy!" She yelled as she then ran off crying. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care. Minutes passed and she was still crying and running like a mad woman; eager to escape life. She then felt herself bump into something or someone. "Oh I'm-" She looked up and saw Mr. Willows.

He was concerned; noticing her tears. "Gabriella?"

"Mr. Willows?"

"I was just out running some errands, got finished with shopping. Where were you going and is everything okay? You look torn."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Some bastard just really hurt my feelings."

"Well, I don't do this for the other students, but; I can't stand to see you like this and by yourself, so maybe you'd like to come with me." He told her.

Even though she was crying; she really appreciated his kindness. And right now; kindness was exacually what she needed. She allowed Mr. Willows to take her hand like a homeless little girl he found, then he led her to his car, she got in, buckled up and he drove off.


	19. Secret revealed!

Mrs. Montez sighed as she saw Troy enter his house. What neither Troy or Gabriella knew was that she had heard Troy telling her not to talk to him anymore. Her car was parked across the street of their houses. She stopped immediately when she heard all the commotion that was going on. She felt bad for Gabriella and for him as well. Right now giving Troy space would be the right thing to do; but tomorrow she would try to talk to him.

She called for Gabriella but their was no response. She searched everywhere for her but she was gone. She began to panic and wondered if she should call the police. What Troy said to Gabriella must have really hurt her. Maybe she just went for a walk and will come back later.

Troy slammed the door shut causing his parents to look confused and worried. Mr. Bolton was about to say something, but Troy quickly went upstairs and entered his room. He just needed to be alone. Away from the world and away from Gabriella. He still couldn't believe that the kids at school were right about her. He just couldn't believe it. That couldn't be right. He had known Gabriella his whole life; that's what he thought.

The next day. It was morning and Mrs. Montez walked over to Troy's house. She knew he was getting ready for school but she really needed to talk to him. "Uh, can I speak to Troy?" She asked.

"Uh, sure Mrs. Montez. Come on in."

"It's really important." Mrs. Montez entered the house.

"Troy! Get down here young man! Gabriella's mom wants to talk to you!" Jack called upstairs.

Troy came down and sadly looked up. He knew he couldn't be mad at her just cause he was upset with her daughter.

She sighed. "Troy, I know you're mad at my daughter. I heard what you said to her."

_'Great." _He thought.

"There's something you need to know." She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her. She sighed as she began to talk. "The other day; Gabriella finally told me what was going on. She told me about this Mark boy and some girl named Amanda."

This caught Troy's attention.

"She told me that Mark has been harassing her for a very long time. Since near the end of eighth grade when he found out her secret; that we both wanted to keep from everyone."

Troy was surprised. Mrs. Montez knew about her daughter's dirty secret?

"Anyway; he started to blackmail her about it. Then when he had to move with his family she didn't have to put up with him anymore until he came back this September. She told me that he forced her to break up with you and not talk to you anymore and she had to do everything he told her; otherwise the whole school would know. Then he told Amanda her secret. Gabriella isn't what people have been saying about her."

_June 6th, 2003_

_It was Friday and the next week; Gabriella would be graduating the eighth grade. She happily skipped to her bus and stared through the windows to see beautiful trees, the sky, clouds and life. Everything was beautiful. But what she didn't know was that today something was going to happen that would change her life forever. _

_At Seven thirty; she decided to go for a walk. It was such a beautiful night and every Friday; she loved to go for nice and peaceful walks. But today's walk wasn't going to be so nice and peaceful._

_She was walking down an alley. It was now very dark and windy out and her hair was blowing like crazy. She was freezing and reached for the zipper of her jacket. A shadow was lurking around, unnoticed by the young teen. Soon she felt someone's hand grabbing her shoulders. She turned and saw a man. She couldn't see his face though. It was covered by a black mask. She was scared and as she was about to scream for help; he covered her mouth, lifted her up from the ground and brought her to his car. Nobody saw this happening. The street his car was on was very silent and empty. No witnesses._

_Her screams were muffled by duck tape and her legs were tied together. Soon they got to his place. She had no time to take in the scenery cause he grabbed for her and dragged her to the house._

_He brought her upstairs and placed her on the bed. He quickly got on top of her and pinned her down. He began to undress her, then he undressed himself and entered her. She cried in pain as her area bleeded. Her virginity had been taken from her! By some creep she didn't even know! She continued to cry and scream as he continued to have sex with her. Struggling to get free was no use; he was too strong for her. He still had the mask on so she wouldn't know who he was. All she knew was by the look in his eyes; he had a pleasure in what he was doing to her. _

_Gabriella Montez had been rapped by the masked man!_

_What happened after that? Well she got away from him. As soon as he let go. She knew she couldn't put her clothes back on. So she got a white towel off the nail on his door; wrapped it around her and made a run for it as he began to chase her. _

_She got away from him. He gave up when she was finally out of the house. He knew it wouldn't be worth it to go to jail for or have his identity revealed so he let her go; swearing to himself that he would get a hold of her again...someday._

_She ran back home crying._

_"What happened?" Mrs. Montez asked._

_"I was- I was, r-raped!"_

_Her mom's eyes went wide at this. "What?"_

_"Some man. I don't know who. He had a mask on his face!"_

_They didn't want anyone to know what happened. They wanted it to be kept a secret from the public because it would be too humiliating for Gabriella and her mom couldn't allow her to go through that. She knew that she would have to find out if Gabriella was pregnant._

_When she went back to school on Monday; she was confronted by Mark who told her he knew all about what happened. He knew because the masked man was his uncle. "I know all about your little secret." He said, approaching her; in the empty school hall._

_"What are you talking about?" She asked._

_"I know all about the masked man and how he raped you," Mark wore a smug as he spoke._

_She was shocked. "How?"_

_"How? Well he's my uncle and he told me. By the way; it was very naughty of you to escape."_

_"Well it was very naughty of him to rape me!" She replied._

_He chuckled at this. "You can say what you want. But I know your secret and I am going to use it against you. I am going to make your life miserable and you will do everything I say unless you want the entire school to know about what happened."_

_"You wouldn't!" She cried._

_"I think you know very well what kind of person I am." He replied. "It's up to you. Do as I tell you and no one will know."_

_On the last day of school, when she found out he and his family was moving; she couldn't be more than happy. But what thirteen and a half year old Gabriella didn't know was that he would return in the fall of her senior year of High School._

_It was a few weeks after she was raped, that she began to have symptoms of pregnancy. She woke up one morning; in terrible pain. When she checked her calendar; she realized she was near nine weeks late for her period. She threw up and began to have strange cravings. Mrs. Montez immediately took her to the doctor so they could take a pregnancy test and she even peed on a stick. The results were positive. Mom asked if she wanted an abortion but she shook her head and told her she wouldn't feel right killing off an innocent baby. Whether it was born yet or not. It was still living and growing inside her stomach. _

_She knew that when she went back to school in the fall; that it would be very hard to hide her stomach and the fact she was pregnant. So she started wearing heavier clothes, lots of jackets, she would exercise a lot and eat nothing but fruits and vegetables. _

_On April 29th, 2004 was the day. The day that her baby boy was finally going to be born. The nurses helped her push and push until the baby was finally out. Then after making sure it was alive and cleaning it; they wrapped it in a blue towel and handed it to her. She smiled as she saw the tiny innocent life that was in the palm of her hands but frowned knowing how this all happened. It hurt to know that she was raped and the baby's birth father was a creep that had hurt it's mother. She didn't want him to be like his unknown father and she knew her mom would be supportive and help her with the baby. Gabriella's friends and a lot of people she knew; all thought that it was her mother's baby. They all thought he was her little brother cause she knew she couldn't tell them the truth._

_"What would you like to name him sweetie?" One of the nurses asked._

_Gabriella smiled as she thought of a name. _

_"Bobby." She finally replied as she then looked down at her bundle of joy. "Welcome into this world Bobby Montez."_

Troy listened in shock as she finished. He couldn't believe all this had happened to Gabriella and he felt guilty for how he treated her and accused her of being a slut without even letting her talk. "Oh man!" He slapped himself in the face. "I'm such an idiot!"

"You didn't know Troy. Maybe you could talk to her about it in school."

"Speaking of school. I really have to get ready now. And I have to apologize for being such a jerk to her!" He rushed upstairs to get himself ready. He was going to make things right again and teach this Mark jerk a lesson!


	20. Her discovery

After he got himself ready, he got his backpack, jacket and rushed out the door; telling Mrs. Montez and his Mom and Dad to have a wonderful day. When he arrived school; he began to search for Gabriella but had no luck finding her. He expected her to be at her locker listening to music on her iPod or sitting on a bench; reading one of her novels...but she wasn't. Weird.

Maybe her friends would know where she was. Gabriella wasn't the one to ditch school. Learning was always important to her no matter what. But he would feel worse knowing it was because of him if she did cut school. "Where you off to buddy?" Chad asked, stepping in front of him.

"Oh I was just looking for Gabriella's friends to ask where she is." Troy replied, hoping maybe Chad would know.

"Well her friends already talked to me. They told me that she called in sick today. She wasn't feeling very well. I guess it's really nothing new. A lot of people get sick in November."

Troy nodded. "Well I was a real jerk to her. I don't know if I should tell you this but-"

"Was it about her secret?" Chad guessed.

"Well it was-" Troy stopped. "Wait, you knew?"

"Gabriella told me, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and her friends. She didn't want us to tell you because she didn't want you to worry or get in trouble for her. But you know now." Chad explained.

"Her mom explained to me about what happened. I just hope she's okay."

* * *

><p>At Mr. Willows house. Gabriella was at the kitchen table having a bowl of oatmeal. He made it for her. He was being very nice and caring and she really appreciated it. She didn't know how she would repay him for what he was doing. "Well I better get ready for work now. Does mom know you're here?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah. I just called her about fifteen minutes ago." She replied.

He nodded. "Great, well I'll see you soon. During lunch I'll call you and maybe I'll stop at a fast food place and get you something to eat."

She smiled. "You really don't have to Mr. Willows."

"No, I want too. Make yourself feel home." He went upstairs to change.

She finished her oatmeal, put it in the sink and rinsed it off. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Mr. Willows was being very kind to her but she couldn't stop thinking about Troy. He had broken her heart and wouldn't even listen to her. A part of her knew it was kind of her fault but still. He freaked out and thought the worst of her. And she was definitely not even the slightest like Amanda. He had no right to say that to her! She was nothing like her at all. Amanda was a rude bitch who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted and make sure she's better than everyone. Gabriella was the shy girl, book smart, enjoyed learning and appreciated her friends and family.

No matter how mad he was at her; she just couldn't believe he would treat her that way and act all cold. She rested her head on the arm of the couch and sighed. She was worried about her son. He was probably crying for her right now. He knew she was his mother and that Mrs. Montez was his grandmother.

She didn't know how long she was going to stay here. Soon she would have to go back home and back to school. She would still have her other friends even if she didn't have Troy anymore. A movie was just starting. It was a movie about a single woman looking for the right man. The movie was called 'He's the one.' She had seen the movie before and she liked it.

She thought she had found her true love but maybe she didn't. She didn't deserve him and he didn't deserve her. They were both jerks to each other but she had a good reason for being a jerk. She didn't want him to get himself hurt. But he didn't even give her a chance to explain what was going on. He actually believed she was a slut and that really stung.

She needed to forget about him. Right now she was in good hands. Mr. Willows was taking care of her as if she was his very own. He was a very kind man. She didn't know any other teacher who would have gone out of their way to do this for her and share their home. She realized that she still had somewhat of a crush on him like she did in Junior High. He was handsome but he wasn't Troy.

At around Lunch time; Mr. Willows got in his car and called Gabriella.

She heard her cell phone ring and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey; um, I'm gonna stop at In N out burger and I was wondering if you would like something from there." He explained.

"Uh, sure. I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a root beer float please." She replied.

"Okay. I should be there in about 20 minutes to bring it to you. I'll try to get there faster."

She smiled. "It's okay. I can wait." She didn't want him to feel like he had to rush. She didn't want him to get into an accident while he was driving and she'd feel real guilty if anything happened to the nicest teacher she knew.

* * *

><p>Troy was at his locker and Amanda approached him. She knew he wouldn't turn her down this time. Not after Mark's big announcement about Gabriella. He looked annoyed seeing her.<p>

"Hey Troy. Since Gabriella turned out to be a whore, we can start dating now." She told him.

"I would never go out with you." He replied.

"Oh come on! She's a slut!" She cried out.

A lot of kids started laughing. "Yeah man!" A boy agreed. "Why would you want to be with such a slut?"

Troy couldn't believe how cruel everyone was being. They were actually making fun of her and calling her a slut because she got raped! And the worst part of it was that they knew. They just found it amusing. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled; facing everyone. "Someone had just got raped and tortured and you find that funny? Do you even have any idea what she had to go through? All the hell these assholes put her through?" Troy pointed in Mark and Amanda's direction. "Especially Mark."

He continued. "It all started on the last week of Junior High. She had to live with the fact that she was raped by some creep! She had to live knowing that her virginity was snatched from her! Put up with Mark's shit! The guy who raped her was his uncle! She didn't even have to keep the baby but she chose too. And that's a lot of responsibility for a 13 and a half year old to go through. I didn't even know about this. She didn't even tell anyone cause of this! She knew she would be ruined all because of heartless jerks like you."

They all looked guilty.

"She finally told Taylor, Martha, Kelsi and the rest of our friends about this two months ago but she didn't want to tell me. She knows what I'd be capable of doing to anyone who messes with her. She knows how protective I am over her and things have been that way since Kindergarten. What you wouldn't do to protect a loved one or your friends."

All his friends smiled at this along with the other students. Well most of them. Amanda was shocked and upset when they looked like they wouldn't pick on Gabriella anymore.

"I bet you guys wouldn't like it very much if the same thing happened to you and people treated you that way! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." With that; he left the building; leaving the students guilty, Amanda upset and Mark the same.

* * *

><p>Mr. Willows arrived his place with the food he got from In N out. They both ate in the kitchen; both enjoying their meals. He had ordered a tuna fish sandwich, salad and coffee. He noticed that she seemed a little depressed. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.<p>

She shoke her head. "It's nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me anything. I'm your friend, remember?"

She smiled and then confided in him. "Well remember last night when I told you some bastard broke my heart?" She asked.

He nodded.

She then broke into tears. The tears that she had wanted to let out for a long time now. "Well that bastard was Troy!" She continued sobbing and Mr. Willows looked shocked hearing this.

"What?"

"It was Troy, it was Troy! He was the bastard that broke my heart! He was a real fucking jerk to me last night! A real fucking jerk! You probably know about what students have been saying about me."

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard the rumors going around but I don't understand why. You're such a special girl."

She knew she could trust him with her secret. "On my last week of eighth grade; I was raped." She paused to see his reaction. His eyes went wide and he was completely shocked.

"I was raped by the masked man and I didn't want anyone to know but Mark knew about it cause the guy who raped me is his uncle! Anyway; Mark began to blackmail me about it; threaten to tell everyone at school unless I did everything he told me. Well he started from where he left off when he returned a few months ago. I have been suffering because of him and staying away from Troy and keeping distance from all my friends."

"I am going to destroy Mark!" Mr. Willows exclaimed causing her to smile a little. "You know me Miss. Montez. I am going to destroy that little punk! Write him up, give him a whole week of detention and suspend him for as long as possible!"

She sighed. "Now getting to the part where Troy tore me apart. We were in my room about to have sex and he noticed that my hole was open and had already been entered. He got mad and said they were all right about me; then he wouldn't even let me explain. And to believe I was actually about to tell him my secret! He doesn't deserve to know shit after what he just did! He ruined our 12 years of friendship by believing everyone instead of letting me talk!"

He felt really bad for her. She had gone through a lot. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you. But maybe things will get better with you and Troy. He probably just needs some time to think."

She shoke her head. "He's already let it out. I never want to see or talk to that jerk ever again."

"You'll still have me Gabriella. You know you'll always be able to trust me and that I would never do anything to hurt you." His eyes were full of sincere and he gave her a warm smile. She smiled in return.

"Thanks Mr. Willows."

"No problem."

After they finished eating and talking; he told her that he had to go back to school and that break was almost over. And if she was tired she could sleep in his room. He was so kind that last night; he let her sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch.

He had to stay at school till around five cause he had a meeting. At around four fifty; she decided to go in his room. She was tired and wanted to rest for awhile. As she glanced around, she couldn't help but notice that this room seemed to be familiar to her. Last night; she wasn't in the mood to observe the room or the surroundings. His walls were a light brown. His door was white with his towel on the nail. Their was some stuff on the floor and he had newspapers and pictures in his room. She decided to look around even though she knew it was wrong to look into other peoples' stuff without their permission but he could trust her and she could trust him; right?

She noticed something black on the floor, but a newspaper was on top of it so she couldn't see what the black thing was. She got out of bed and went over to the newspaper that was covering the thing she was very curious to see.

Troy walked over to Mrs. Montez. He really wanted to talk to Gabriella. He had to see her and apologize. Tell her about everything that has happened. He rang the door bell and she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs. Montez. Can I see Gabriella? I really need to talk to her and she wasn't in school at all today." He explained.

"I'm sorry Troy but she's not here." She apologized.

He was confused. "Well where is she?"

"At Mr. Willows. She just called me about two hours ago and told me she'd be staying till he came back from the meeting; then he'd take her home."

Hearing this; Troy immediately ran off like he was going to save a princess from a high tower guarded by a dragon. She watched him run off; looking confused. At that moment; he was in back of her.

Troy got in his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Once Gabriella saw the black thing that she had been curious about. She had a look of complete shock and then she looked like she had discovered something. It was the masked killer's mask! She saw the pictures on one of his night stand. They were pictures of her worst enemy; Mark Pinules. She noticed lots of posters on his wall. They were posters of naked teenage girls with boobs that would please the boys. Some posters even had them in bikinis. She glanced at the towel on the door. It was white. At first she thought nothing of it; until she saw other stuff. She then picked up the newspaper and saw it. The article was about the masked killer and the girl he just recently raped back in September.<p>

She suddenly had a flash back.

_The masked man placed her on the bed; taking off her clothes as she nervously glanced around. His walls were the same color as Mr. Willows. As she looked into her rapper's eyes; they were both light blue just like Mr. Willows._

She began to pant and breathe heavily as the realization hit her. She backed up and her back hit the dresser. She was frightened. She couldn't believe she had trusted him and thought that he was really her friend; he was a worse jerk than Mark was and she was ashamed and sorry that she had ever trusted him with her secret that he already 'knew' about cause he was the one who caused it! He had lied to her, acted all innocent and fooled everyone ever since he began his teaching career. She was with the guy who had been stalking her and she didn't even know it. Him out of all people. It had to be him. The one she trusted the most.

At that moment, she heard a car coming to a stop in the parking lot. It was Mr. Willows. He got out of the car with a bag of food. He must have gone to another fast food place or restaurant for take out. He opened the house door with his keys and walked inside. Her heart was beating so loud. She had to get out of here. She didn't want to be anywhere near him! She no longer trusted him now that she knew what he really was about.

She could soon hear his footsteps going up the stairs. She shivered as the knob was turned. He had the usual friendly smile he always had. But now she knew he was a fake. "Hey. I ordered some Chinese food and I thought maybe-" He paused when he noticed that she was backing away like she had seen a monster. She was on the bed; with fear written on her face and she was shaking and clutching onto his mask that he used to cover his identity.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with 'concern.'

She couldn't even look at him anymore. He made her sick. She wanted to call her mom; tell her it was him and report his sorry ass. "You," She pointed and he looked confused and startled by her tone.

"It was you!"


	21. The masked man

Mr. Willows looked completely confused about what was going on. What was she talking about? And what did she have in her hands? "Gabriella, what are you-"

"Stay back!" She warned; quickly getting off the bed. She looked like she was scared of him and like he was her worst enemy! He had no idea that she had discovered his dark secret. He got closer to stroke her hair but she jerked away. "Gabriella-"

"I said stay back!" She repeated in the same warning tone causing him to jump a little. Why was she so afraid of him? What did he do to make her act this way? As she looked into the blue eyes she once found innocent and beautiful, she felt sick by the fact that she had actually liked such a creep like him. She knew it was just a little crush and could have never been as strong as her feelings for Troy, but still.

"Gabriella-" He was cut off again.

"Don't call me that anymore you prick!" She yelled causing his eyes to widden with shock and he looked completely surprised by what she just called him. What the hell was going on here? "What is going on-" Again; he wasn't able to finish.

"I know it was you!" She pointed a finger towards him.

"What are you talking abo-"

"I know it was you who raped me!" As she said that; she revealed the mask that she had been tightly clutching on. She studied his expression when she told him this. He looked shocked and his expression was 'Uh oh, I just got discovered.' Of course she wouldn't expect a cold hearted jerk to feel guilty for raping her and any other teenage girl he came across. She still felt hurt that she had poured her heart out to HIM; the guy who had always seemed so nice and caring. It wasn't real. This was the real him. "You were the masked man this whole time!"

"So," Mr. Willows began, slowly. "You found out."

That was all he had to say? What an asshole. He absolutely had no regrets for what he had caused for her. None at all. She continued shaking as he began to walk towards her. He even chuckled a little. "Well, over the years we have know each other; you have finally figured out my game." He was sarcastic and seemed to find all this amusing.

"Only a sick fuck like you would consider this a game!" She shouted.

He chuckled once again. "I have been fucking teen girls such as yourself for ten years now."

"And you did it to me too!"

"Like I said before. You're a special girl. Who wouldn't want to do you?" He was smirking and he no longer looked like the kind man that she thought she knew.

"You're a real sick bastard! You're even worse than Mark!" A day ago; Gabriella never thought she'd be saying this to Mr. Willows, but now that he was discovered; it didn't matter anymore. He could careless.

"Well I kind of have to be. After all I am his uncle. That day; 3 years ago; when you escaped. I called him up and told him about what happened. I knew he hated and couldn't stand you. So he decided to use this against you as blackmail; as revenge for telling on him when he was trying to cheat on a test. I knew all about what he put you through." He chuckled. "And you actually told me everything that happened. Thought that I was the generous teacher I have been pretending to be since the sixth grade. You never once suspected that I was the cause of your problem."

Gabriella just listened without saying a word.

"I want you Gabriella and Mark called me once, telling me that you would be mine just like I want."

She froze hearing this. Mark wasn't talking to Amanda when he said 'She will be yours, just like you want. She had a feeling it was a guy. She just didn't expect Mr. Willows; she thought maybe a boy in the school liked her.

"You don't need Troy. I could be a great man for you. We'll make love everyday and night if you would just let me get near you. Let me touch and feel you." As he was about to put his mouth on her shoulder; she slapped his face and jerked away.

"Stay away from me you sick bastard!"

He chuckled his sickning chuckle. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Her breathing grew heavier and her heart's beating increased. She was so nervous and uncomfortable as he held her against the wall and put a hand in her pants. "Stop!" She begged. "Stop it!"

However, he didn't listen. He just continued to touch her area and was getting ready to take of her pants. "Oh we are going to have so much fun Gabriella." He laughed a little after studying her expression.

Troy had just arrived his house. He smashed one of the windows with a hammer and broke in. He heard Gabriella's whimpering and cries from upstairs. He ran upstairs and stepped in Mr. Willow's room. "Stop right there!" Troy ordered.

Gabriella looked surprised as she saw him. Mr. Willows was shocked and turned from her. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

Troy looked mad. "I know all about what you did? How I know? Well; I heard you and Mark talking when school was out. I heard everything you told him and all about your plans to seduce Gabriella."

She looked shocked hearing this.

"What I did was nothing compared to how you made her feel." Mr. Willows replied. "She told me everything. When she had no one to turn to or trust; she turned to me; when she was all alone; I was there."

"You planned on meeting her. You were stalking her in your car last night. You knew exactly where she'd be. You raped her and caused her pregnancy. It was all you! Now get your hands off her!" Troy wasn't going to take any crap and right now, he wanted nothing more than to kill this guy.

"Yeah; I don't think I will Troy." Mr. Willows replied as he smiled at Gabriella who was disgusted and scared.

"You have no choice." Troy brought out the hammer.

Mr. Willows chuckled. "You're going to kill me? Have you forgotten Troy? I'm the one who planned your pathetic party; I'm the one who went out of my way to make everything perfect for you."

"You did nothing but ruin things for me." Troy didn't give a shit about the 'awesome' party. That didn't mean much to him anymore. "Now you better leave her alone."

"I don't have to do shit. We're just about to make love and you are going to leave and give us our privacy." Mr. Willows spoke to him like he was a little kid.

"You weren't about to do anything with my daughter."

Mr. Willows froze like he was caught in a trap as Mrs. Montez entered the room. She looked upset. She had heard what he said and Bobby was in back of her. Gabriella smiled once he quickly let go of her. "Mrs. Montez, I-"

"It was you." She interrupted. "You're the one who raped her."

"I uh, it wasn't what it looked like; I was just-" He stopped when he saw two police men walk in the room. Both Troy and Mrs. Montez had their arms folded and were smirking.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"What is going on here is that you're under arrest Mr. Masked man." Troy replied. "I knew things wouldn't be easy so I had a back up plan. I called the police and told them all about what I found out."

"And I came here cause I was very concerned about Gabriella and suspicious of how he ran off to save her and now I see why."You're a monster." Mrs. Montez explained.

Gabriella's head hung and she looked really hurt as she saw the police cuffing Mr. Willows and escorting him out of the room. She didn't know if she would ever be able to get over the fact that it was him the whole time. And when she told him; she really trusted him.

"Please Gabriella!" He begged. "I didn't do anything to you! Tell them!"

She just stood where she was. Tears pouring from her eyes. Mrs. Montez rushed over, along with Bobby.

"Mommy!" He said, hugging Gabriella.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Mrs. Montez took her hand and they walked out. Troy followed them out. "I'm sorry about Mr. Willows." He told Gabriella.

She didn't reply, she only looked at him for a few seconds and followed her mom and son to the car. Troy stood where he was; watching the car take off and Gabriella's head looking down.


	22. Trial

Troy felt bad for her. He had thought of Mr. Willows as a great teacher himself, a great friend. This was very shocking news and out of all the teachers; she had trusted him. He seemed so nice and like he really cared about his students when really he was just a rapist and a sicko. Even worse than Mark and Amanda were.

When Gabriella got home; she didn't say a word. Instead she went straight to her room and shut the door. She just couldn't be around anyone right now. She was too disappointed and hurt. All she could think about was how she opened up to that jerk and how foolish she felt realizing she couldn't trust him. She didn't know whether to be happy or not when Troy walked in. Sure he had saved her and she knew she should feel grateful and appreciate that but still. His words hurt. She didn't know if him pushing her out of the way of a car and taking the hit for her would even make up for it.

She knew everything that happened was going to be reported on the news and Mr. Willows would probably have trial, be put in jail and the whole world would know what a fraud he is.

Her mom felt bad for for her. She knew how much Gabriella liked Mr. Willows. She thought the man was a great person, someone to trust and confide in; ever since the sixth grade. Especially when most of the teachers weren't that great. All Mrs. Montez would hear from her daughter was how wonderful and amazing this man was. She even met him a few times at meetings. Now she would hear nothing from Gabriella. Gabriella hadn't said a word for hours.

She got a phone call. "Hello?"

It was one of the policemen who took Mr. Willows to the police station. He told her that they were going to have a trial in court tomorrow morning at around eleven. Mrs. Montez was a bit surprised cause usually it took a week or more to plan those kind of things. But the sooner they got this over with and proved him guilty; the sooner he would go to jail.

She already knew how she was going to prove him guilty. Since Mr. Willows was the father of Bobby; they could take a DNA test for proof and show the results to the judge. Bobby was sitting on the couch; confused. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing sweetie." She couldn't let him know what was going on. She didn't want him to be scared or frightened and plus he was only two years old. "I'm gonna just check on Gabriella and see how she's doing."

She knocked on Gabriella's bedroom door and waited for a response. "It's me Gabriella." It was silence for a few seconds until she finally replied.

"Come in mom." She had just been lying on the bed; staring blankly at the ceiling. She sat up as her mother walked over. She sat down next to Gabriella on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I'm really sorry about what happened and about Mr Wil-"

"Please don't say his name." Gabriella really didn't want to hear about that jerk ever again. She just wanted to forget about him. She didn't even want to hear his name or see him ever again. She hated him even more than she hated Mark! "I never want to hear of him again."

"Well I have something very important that I need to tell you. I just got a phone call from one of the policemen and the good news is; they're going to have a trial for Mr. Willows tomorrow morning at around eleven." Mrs. Montez explained.

Gabriella was surprised hearing this. "A trial? Already? But I thought it took at least a few weeks or months to plan those things."

"I know, but they know how much we just want to get this over with. And also, tomorrow at around 10; an hour before trial, both Mr. Willows and Bobby are going to take a DNA test for proof that they're related. Mr. Willows-" She paused when she saw the warning look on her daughter's face and quickly corrected herself. "I mean the masked man will be arrested in no time."

Gabriella chuckled a little at 'The masked man.' "But that means I might miss school." Learning was really important to her and she already missed a day.

"Things will be quick. We might even leave before twelve and I'll send you to school. Promise." Mrs. Montez assured her.

Gabriella slightly smiled.

At around Nine thirty in the morning; Mrs. Montez woke Gabriella and Bobby up. They got dressed, had breakfast and left the house. Bobby couldn't eat though cause he had to take the blood test. "Why do I need to have a shot for?"

"Because they need to check if you're healthy." Mrs. Montez lied.

At around ten; they went to the lab for the DNA test. Both Gabriella and her mom went in an empty room with Bobby who was whining and begging for the nurse to not give him a shot. "We have to do this Bobby." Gabriella told him.

They sat him down on the chair and and the nurse got out a needle. Meanwhile, Mr. Willows was in another empty room; sitting on a chair, looking pissed as a nurse got out a needle and walked over.

At eleven; court was starting and Mrs. Montez and Gabriella brought Bobby's test result with them. Mr. Willows was sitting at a bench. He knew he was going to be put behind bars as soon as the judge saw the test results and proved him guilty. Also the whole world would know about him.

"Okay, have a seat please." The judge told Gabriella, Bobby and Mrs. Montez.

So they did as they were told. They were on the left bench in the front row; which was near the one where Mr. Willows was sitting. Bobby was still confused about everything as he glanced around. He wondered how long they would have to sit. Luckily; Gabriella had brought him a toy to play with to keep himself occupied. "It'll be ok." She said, squeezing his hand.

"Anyway, we are here today because Mr. Willows was discovered to be the masked man." The judge began. Gabriella shot Mr. Willows a dirty look as this was said and he returned it.

"He is the masked man and he is also Bobby's father." Mrs. Montez handed a paper bag to the judge that had the results in it.

Bobby was really confused now. "I thought Troy was my daddy!"

Oh how Gabriella wished that was true. She couldn't help but chuckle a little hearing this and she also felt a little sad knowing that Troy wasn't the father. Cause if he was, Bobby wouldn't have been born till maybe 2008.

Mr. Willows couldn't allow this to happen. He quickly got up from where he was sitting and quickly walked over to the judge. "Don't, they're pulling your leg. I didn't do anything. I didn't lay a hand on her. I'm innocent!"

However, that did not stop the judge from looking at the results. "Mr. Willows, you have been proven guilty."

"It's false; they probably screwed up on the test." Mr. Willows tried.

"Your blood is the same as the child's." The judge replied.

"Ok, something did happen. But I didn't rape her. She insisted on having sex with me. She wanted it to happen. She pressured me into it!" Mr. Willows lied.

Gabriella couldn't believe any of this. What a creep and a liar! He absolutely had no regrets at all. He was SICK, real sick.

"She's a troublemaker!" He exclaimed; pointing in her direction with his attention still on the judge.

The judge was not an idiot and knew that Gabriella was the innocent one just by looking at how hurt she was and the look in her eyes. He turned his head from Mr. Willows and faced the security guards. "Guys, take him away."

The two men lifted Mr. Willows up and handcuffed him. He was struggling to get free, which was no use.

"And I want this reported on the news." The judge added.

"No please, Gabriella! Look at me! I didn't do shit to you! Nothing! Quit making up such nonsense, please!" It looked as if he was begging for her to help him. To help HIM? After what he just put her through?

"You're really pathetic Mr. Willows, real pathetic. A real sicko! I never want to see or talk to you ever again; I want you gone and out of my life for good. I want to forget that we ever even met!" She told him.

The men began to escort him out of the room. "Goodbye Mr. Willows." And those were Gabriella's last words to him. He would be gone and out of her life forever just like she wanted and put behind bars where creeps like him belong.

Mrs. Montez also told the judge about Mark, that he's Mr. Willow's nephew and had been harassing and blackmailing her. Mark was going to be in serious trouble too. And maybe even Amanda.

Court was over and Gabriella, Bobby and Mrs. Montez left the court house. Gabriella's mom decided to drive her to school at around twelve.

* * *

><p>It was almost lunch time and all the students were brought into Science class to meet their new Science teacher; Mr. Krendal. "Why would they get rid of Mr. Willows? He's so awesome!" A boy exclaimed.<p>

"Maybe they didn't get rid of him." A girl replied. "Maybe he just got real sick and caught a flu or something."

Amanda was at her desk; playing with her nails and she had just finished painting them a bright pink. She looked bored out of her mind; as for Mark; he was just fidgeting with his cell phone until Mr. Krendal walked in the room and he quickly put it in his pockets.

Mr. Krendal turned on the TV for them to watch. The news was on. The students watched with shock at what they were hearing.

_"The identity of the masked man has finally been revealed. It turns out that science teacher from East High; Mr. Willows; has been the masked man this whole time. He has raped the teenage girls and a student at East high; Gabriella Montez. We had just ended the trial about a few minutes ago and he was proven guilty because of a DNA test. Anyway, he is going to be put behind bars for a very long time and will no longer be a teacher or have a job ever again for as long as he lives."_

Mark was in complete shock hearing this. He couldn't believe that Mr. Willows had been revealed and he was also very angry with Gabriella and Troy.

"Oh my god." Amanda said; her eyes on the screen. "I can't believe this. Why would anyone want to rape her? I'm the one who should have got laid." She liked the thought of someone wanting to have sex with her and take her without permission. She wouldn't care.

The bell rang and the kids left the room for lunch. As Mark and Amanda were about to leave; Mr. Krendal stopped them. "Whoa, whoa; not you two. The principal wants to have a word with you."

They were brought to the Principal's office. "You two, sit down right now." He was stern.

Both Mark and Amanda immediately obeyed.

"So, you have been harassing a student, blackmailing her, violating her privacy, video taping her with her boyfriend and showed the whole school! That is not acceptable." He told Mark. He was very upset and disappointed in his behavior.

"They're making it all up!" Mark cried out.

"Silence!" The principal banged on his desk with a teaching stick. "You're parents and I have disgusted a suitable punishment for you. You are hereby expelled from East High and they decided to send you to reform school because of your bad behavior."

Mark couldn't believe this. "Expelled? What the! You've gotta be kidding me! And reform school?"

"Please remove him from my office, and any stuff he has in homeroom or in his locker; he can take them with him." The principal explained to Mr. Krendal.

Mark walked out of the room with his hands in a fist.

"As for you," The principal's attention was now on Amanda who was confused and in shock.

"What did I do wrong? What am I being punished for?"

"You aligned with him; you gained up on his victim, harassed her as well and sexually harassing her boyfriend."

Amanda gasped with disbelief.

"I talked with your parents, you are suspended from school activities for the whole year and that includes cheerleading." The principal explained.

"You can't kick me off the squad! I'm the most popular and beautiful girl in this whole school, everybody loves me! You can't do that!" Tears were filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But that's your consequence."

Amanda growled, got up with her hands in a fist, stomped out of his office and slammed his door as hard as she could on her way out. She was so angry. How could this happen to her? Her team needed her. They would be nothing without her! She was the best, that's why they made her the cheer caption.

Gabriella had just entered the building and she was confused when she saw Mark taking stuff out of his locker and removing posters and stickers. And Mr. Krendal was standing there; waiting. What was going on? She wondered.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you real quick in my office?" The principal asked, walking over. "You're not in trouble or anything. Infact; it's good news."

She followed him to his office.

"Mark Pinules has been expelled; he will not be bothering you again. Today will be his last day, you're new science teacher is Mr. Krendal and Amanda is expelled from all school activities." He explained.

Gabriella was happy to hear this. She was happy that Mark was gone; Mr. Willows and she never had to deal with them again. But Amanda would still be here. She left his office and headed for her locker. Once she opened it; a note fell out and she picked it up from the ground.

_Gabriella,_

_Meet me on the roof top. _

_We need to talk. Please?_

_-Troy_

_XOXO_

She couldn't help but smile a little at the please part. How he had treated her; still stung. Then again; he did save her from almost getting raped again. Should she meet him or decline?

Amanda was very sad and upset as she was about to walk to her locker. Gabriella walked off and the note fell out of her hands as she walked off. Being curious; Amanda walked over to the note; picked it up and read it. Her tears fell on the note. She then quickly ran off.

In the cafeteria; Gabriella walked over to Troy who just finished his lunch. "Hey." He said.

She nodded. "Hey." She replied.

"Did you get my-" He began.

"Yeah." She smiled a little. She then sighed. "Uh, thanks for saving me."

"I'm really sorry for how I acted and not letting you talk. I was a real jerk." He apologized.

"So, are we going to your secret hide out now?" She asked.

They both rushed out of the cafeteria and headed for the staircase that led to the roof top. "You just assumed I was a slut because of what people were saying and we've been friends for a long time." She was telling him.

"I was just shocked that you're not a virgin, so I thought that you had someone else and I was also jealous." He admitted.

"That didn't mean you had to accuse me of being a slut and not hear me out."

"I know and I'm sorry."

They were finally on the roof. They both froze in shock at what they were seeing. Amanda was also on the roof top walking towards the edge.


	23. Our Love Conquers All

**Here it is. The last chapter. What's gonna happen with Amanda? And will Troy and Gabriella finally talk?**

* * *

><p>Troy and Gabriella watched as Amanda walked closer and closer to the edge. They couldn't believe it. Was she going to...? She looked down at the street below with cars. Another tear dripped from her eyes. "Amanda!" They shouted.<p>

She turned when she heard her name.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"What am I doing?" Amanda cried out. "My life is over! All because of you! You ruined my life; you ruined everything, especially my future with Troy! There is nothing for me to do. I have nothing to live for anymore." She glanced down at the street before looking back at them. "I'm a loser now, a nobody!" She cried. "I can't be a cheerleader anymore! I used to be so special; I was practically the queen of this whole school!" She then pointed a finger at her. "But you fuckin told on me!"

"I hope you're happy with the rest of your lives." She told both of them. "Because I quit mine." She looked into the street once again. She took another step; slowly. She couldn't believe she was doing this but her life was over now. So why did it matter? She had no purpose. Nobody would love her anymore, she would no longer be popular and Sharpay would once again be on top. If she was dead, she wouldn't have to worry about being a loser and an outcast. She then jumped off.

Troy and Gabriella watched with horror. Troy couldn't let this happen. Just because she caused trouble for him and Gabriella, didn't mean he wanted her dead. He wasn't that kind of person. The second she had jumped; he grabbed her shirt, pulling on it to stop her from falling to her death. The principal and a man and a woman behind him; were there to witness Amanda jump.

"Amanda?" The woman asked, surprised she'd try to commit suicide to herself.

Amanda looked at the man and woman surprised. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

The principal sighed. "I called them. I was very concerned about you so I called them. I saw you run off crying and decided to follow."

Her mom wiped her tears away. Both she and her husband were worried sick about Amanda and couldn't believe she tried to kill herself; and they witnessed Troy saving her before it was too late. He was such a gentlemen, no wonder she was so obsessed. "You need help." She said causing Amanda's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"You tried to kill yourself." More tears fell from the woman's eyes.

"But you don't understand!" Amanda cried.

"The principal told us everything that Troy told him. You were all over him and don't want to accept that he doesn't feel the same way and you tried to get him to have sex with you. And now you try to jump off a building and die?" The woman was having a nervous breakdown.

"I'm a loser now! I don't have a purpose to continue living! I want to be dead! I hate my fucking life!" Amanda yelled. "I'd rather be dead than be unpopular and hated for the rest of my life!" She looked down into the street, wanting to jump again and this time nothing would stop her.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Her dad yelled. "We were very scared when you jumped off. We thought we were going to lose you but Troy saved your life! You should be greatful!"

Amanda scoffed. "What should I be greatful for? He doesn't even love me! He loves that bitch, Gabriella! I deserved to be with Troy! I'm the one who should have been with him; not her! But it wouldn't matter if he changed his mind. I'm not popular anymore!" She was crying.

"You just don't understand. Love isn't about who's the hottest and who's popular. It doesn't matter what click you're in or what you're labeled, if you really love someone and they really love you; that stuff doesn't matter." Gabriella explained. She and Troy shared a smile.

More tears fell from Amanda's eyes as she stared back into the street. Seeing that she was going to jump off again; her parents rushed over and grabbed her. "That's it, you're coming with us." The man said.

"We're going to get you some help." The woman told her.

"Just let go of me you assholes!" She began to squirm and kick. "Nothing's wrong with me! Just let me die!"

"There's this Medical instution and you could put her there for treatment." The principal told the parents who escorted Amanda down the stairs as she screamed and cried; trying to break free.

"Is she going to be ok?" Gabriella asked concerned.

The principal nodded. "She'll be fine. They're going to get her some medical help."

"Uh, Gabriella and I were going to talk." Troy tried to explain; hoping he could have some alone time with her.

"Go right ahead. Take as long as you want." The principal then walked down the stairs; leaving them alone to talk. They both sat on the bench and glanced around at their scenery for a few seconds.

"So um," Troy began. "I'm really sorry that I accused you and wouldn't even let you talk. I understand if you never want to talk to me again; I deserve that."

She smiled a little. "I forgive you Troy; I guess I should be apologizing too."

He was confused. "What for?"

She sighed. "For not telling you what was going on. I let Mark control me for way too long because I was scared. I shouldn't have been so afraid of him and none of this would have happened."

"I don't blame you for being afraid. You were being threatened and you didn't want anyone to know."

She chuckled. "I guess I have to deal with the others teasing me now, huh?"

"Well, I sort of told everyone off so they shouldn't bother you about it anymore." He replied as he then sighed. "Gabriella, I'm really sorry about Mr. Willows."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, I know how much you trusted him and thought he was a great person. I guess we all sort of thought that. I'm just sorry that he was the cause of all this and I still can't believe he's Mark's uncle."

She blushed. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. And can you believe? He wanted to cause all this trouble and blackmail me just cause I told when he was trying to cheat on a test." They both chuckled and the clouds began to rumble.

They both got up, getting ready to leave, but not before Troy began to speak.

"Gabriella, I just want you to know that I really care about you a lot and I would never let anyone hurt you." As he told her this, she smiled and a few tears escaped her eye lids. She was touched, and unlike Mr. Willows; Troy really meant what he was saying. "You mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." He finished with sincere in his voice and eyes.

"I love you too." She replied after a few seconds of silence. They both looked up as it started to rain. It was pouring. They shared a smile, wrapped their hands around each other and shared a long passionate kiss.

For the first time in her life, Gabriella felt like she and Troy were both in a romantic movie where it rained when a couple admitted they loved each other. After fifteen seconds, they stared into each other's eyes and continued kissing.

They didn't pull apart until the bell rang which was forty seconds later. "Well, I guess we better get to class now." She told him.

"Yeah, don't wanna be late." He agreed.

They both walked off holding hands and smiling at each other. They were both happy that their problems were gone and nothing was going to come in between them. They could finally be together just like they wanted.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. And I always thought it would be romantic for them to kiss in the rain. Also the rating will be changed to M.<strong>


End file.
